Nanny for seven!
by shadowwing1994
Summary: Alice becomes the new nanny for shun kazami's seven kids, how will she manage? lots of funny things and family ties. Shurisu SXA,Kusaki DXR,Mirace AceXMira, Jilly JulieXBilly, and JoeXChan
1. A new Nanny

**Hey guys, my first story so go easy, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Nanny for seven!**

**Chapter one: A new Nanny.**

Twenty heads merged from the door as the school's bell rang; they were climbing each other, all wanting to take a peak.

Small laughs were heard, it was time and everything was set according to the plan.

All of them were eyeing the large metal door in the end of the hall, shifting there sight from the door to the paint, which was on top of it, to the long brown rope laying on the newly cleaned floor.

Finally the moment came, a cracking voice was heard, the paint fell and the person got dragged up by the rope out of a window to dangle from a tree as the rope caught on to it's leg.

The groups burst in laughs, some of them were high five, celebrating their success. The red headed teacher though didn't seem really happy with this; she raced out of the school building to where she saw the headmistress above the tree! She quite knew she recognized those screams.

She quickly looked for help and in no time, the principle was safe on the ground.

"MISS ALICE INTO MY OFFICE NOW!" the, now, green- faced lady shouted in anger as she made her way to her room, passing the laughing children.

Alice gave a sigh, she returned the kids back in the class room and made her way to the said office, and this time for sure she knew she will get fired! She had really gone too far.

She stood in front of the door, opened it and made her way to one of the chairs.

The old lady in front of her was desperately trying to remove the green object off of her with no use. Alice cleared her throat, so she would know she arrived. Turning to face her, Alice did not like the look on her face as if she was up to something, and it was sure not good.

"Miss Doglass, I'm sorry! The prank was not for you," Alice saw it would be better to say sorry.

"Then what was the meaning of this?" it obviously didn't work, the anger was apparent in her voice.

"You know Emma right? She does pranks on her classmates all the time, so I thought that feeling what its like to be pranked will straighten her up," she explained.

Miss Doglass let a sigh and gave Alice a serious look,

"Alice, you're one of our finest teachers, but I simply can't let this go by unnoticed," she put her hands on the table while adjusting her glasses.

"Am I fired?" was the only question Alice needed an answer for.

"Fired? No, I have something even more horrible for you, as you know I do have an agency for nannies and there's one family that keep asking for more, so Alice consider yourself their new nanny," An evil grin appeared on her face, finally she'll get rid of her "revolutionary" teacher.

"I'll do my best, it's gonna be fun I'm sure of that," no, she was not sure, but she thought it's better than getting fired.

"Fun? Let me tell you this, this family changed twenty-five nannies in two months. Consider this as a test, if you failed don't bother your self to come back." A little chuckle was let out by her, Alice was now sure scared of this new family.

"Yes sir, I'll go and pack" Alice said and made her way to her room to get ready.

* * *

Aloud scream was heard in the mansion, it didn't seem to bother anyone, for they were used to it by now.

The screams belonged to the nanny, she ran out of the room her hair nearly white of fear, she was another victim to one of the children's pranks.

In no time she got her things and left, despite the efforts the household did to keep her in. It was not like they hadn't got used to this routine, no, it was more like they got sick of this situation and wanted for one nanny to stay!

"What's wrong with you? Can't you stop being so childish? If you stayed like this there won't be enough nannies in the world!" Mylene, the house manager, nearly yelled at the laughing kids in front of her.

"It's exactly what we want!'' a blue- headed girl spoke as she was looking at her other siblings.

"What's going on here? I heard a scream." A male voice spoke; the children got up and quickly stood in line as if they're in the army.

The voice owner was Mr. Kazami, the head of the family, he gazed at Mylene and understood right the way, another nanny had gone. He gazed at his kids, and gave each of them a serious look,

"Well, good job, one day! You made a progress! I'm so disappointed, but don't you think this is gonna stop me! Mylene!"

"Yes sir?"

"Make arrangements for a new nanny to come, and tell Chan to go pick her up from the train station once she gets here." With that he gave the kids one last glare and returned to his office. Mylene nodded and made her way to the phone.

"Runo, what do we do now?" a little blonde haired boy said to his older sister.

"Like we have done to the others, she's gonna regret she ever came here," she said with an evil smile on her face.

"So, which thing should we begin with? Spiders in her room, fake snake or a pin on the chair?" another pink haired brother asked.

"No, no. I have other plans in my mind."

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know. Also tell me if there are some pranks you would like me to use, please read and review.**


	2. meeting the family

**I'm so sry if the first one was rushed, but I do have a good reason, my mom told me that my grandfather died while I was writing. But I had promised myself to complete it, so it came out that way.**

**Anyway, I do hope you'll find this one better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter two: meeting the family**

"They look like normal kids, but they hide a lot. They fool people by their innocent faces and fake smiles; they're like slow death; no worse. They drain life and sanity out of you little by little until… it will be too late for anyone to save you."

"I've seen nannies come, and with only luck itself, leave in one piece. But some were not that lucky, some of them are still hidden in the house, not to be found until this very moment."

She looked at the dark- haired young woman in front of her; she only needed some scary music and a light beneath her face, so this can really become a horror movie.

Fear made its way to her heart for the very first time; she dealt with many annoying children before as she was a teacher. It was never hard for her to change them and come closer to their hearts, sure she never been a nanny before, but she sure knows the feeling of having one.

She couldn't blame them for hating those strangers, who come into your life and give a reason to your parents to ignore you, but now… she's one of them and she must help this family as quick as she can, so she'll be able to get back to her past life.

"Were you listening to me, Miss Alice?" Chan asked while waving her hand in front of Alice's face.

"Umm… yes, I was. I was just thinking. They can't be that horrible, maybe they just need…attention." Alice said, but quickly forced herself to let go, as old images of her life as a child flashed into her mind.

"Keep thinking like that and you'll be out of here sooner than you think," Chan said in a matter of fact tone, while raising her eyebrow.

Alice wanted to object on that, but she saw it was no use since Chan-lee will do her best to give her more evidence. Instead she just shifted the view from what was inside the car, to what was happening outside as she heard the large metal door being opened.

She looked around at the lovely sight before her; there were lots of trees and green spaces wherever she looked, kinda reminded her with the place she came from. She breathed in the clean air, it wasn't like the dirty air of the city that makes you cough; it was soft and refreshing. To top it all, this amazing piece of heaven had a lake with crystallized water that reflected the sun light creating what it looked like a rainbow.

"All this belongs to the Kazami's?" Asked Alice while staring at the view.

"Yes, amazing huh?" Chan said. Alice only nodded.

Finally, the car came to a stop in front of the Kazamis' mansion; Alice got out of the car and stared at the house in awe's. Chan took her suite case, and motioned her to follow.

Alice felt her heart beats faster, but did as she was told. It's time for her to meet the family.

"Here we are, you just wait here, I'll go put your suite case in your room and call Mr. Kazami," Chan said and went to do the job, leaving Alice alone in the lobby.

"Excuse me, how did you get inside? And who are you?" Mylene asked in a loud tone, which startled Alice a bit. From the look in her eyes, Alice knew she was in charge.

"Umm… hi, I'm the new nanny, Alice Gehabich." Alice answered.

Mylene came closer to her, and started looking at her from head to toe with her icy eyes.

"In which houses you were a nanny before?" was her question after a long time of glares.

"None, this is the first time." Alice answered.

"What! Miss Doglass promised me with a high skilled nanny, this is unacceptable at all!" Mylene shouted at no one in particular.

"I…I have…"

"No need, the skilled ones just failed, maybe you'll do better," interrupted Shun as he walked in with Chan.

"Nice to meet you miss Alice, and welcome in our family," he completed and stretched his hand for her to shake.

She looked at him, and took his hand.

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile on her face.

After that, Shun got out a whistle from his pocket, and blew in it, the sound was ear piercing that Alice covered her ears with her hands. Soon enough he stopped, and foot steps were heard on the golden stairs.

In a few minutes seven children with matched outfits lined in front of her, she looked at them and nearly cracked up in laughs; each one of them had different hair and eye's colour, she wondered how

they could be related!

She quickly returned to her normal self and remembered why was she her; to help.

"Miss Alice, meet my destructive kids. Kids, Miss Alice here will be your new nanny; I'll let you talk with each other. Breakfast at eight, lunch at five, dinner at nine, and you are to move freely in this house." With those last words he left.

Alice watched as he entered his office with no further talk, she felt he was sure she'll not last her enough to know more.

"Hi, I'm Alice. What are your names?" she asked in a caring voice, the more she tries to be nice the more she'll be safe from them, or that's what she thinks.

"Ace,"

"Julie,"

"Runo,"

"Mira,"

"Joe,"

"Baron,"

"Marucho,"

"Nice to meet you all!" Alice said.

_**The triple ceremony…**_

_**I'm not a nanny**__._

"I want to tell you that I'm not here as a nanny,"

_**I'm your friend!**_

"please, consider me as a friend."

_**We will have fun**__._

"I'm sure we'll have so much fun together!"

_**Just like the others, she's not different…**_

"I'm sure of that, Alice. Why don't you go now to your room to take a rest, I'll show you the way?" Runo offered.

"Thank you, Runo…right?" Alice said.

"Ya,"

Chan looked at the kids leading her upstairs with their usual evil grins on their faces, she wanted to warn her but it was too late.

* * *

**So… how was it? The torture starts the next chap, I feel sry for Alice! The next one will be funny, just what I need. Tell me what you think and I'm still waiting for your evil pranks.**

**R&R.**


	3. We don't want you!

**Hey readers, thanks for your support, and huge thanks for the ones who reviewed and added the story to their favorite and Alert lists. Hope you'll like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I had. **

* * *

**Chapter three: We don't want you!**

A beautiful Aroma filled the place near the kitchen, where the cooks were making everything ready for lunch. The seven teenagers entered the kitchen, and every one of them made his way towards his favorite dish to 'taste' it.

Runo along side her brother Joe went to see what was Chan doing, for them Chan was one of the few members of the house hold they would talk to, she always understands them in a way or another, but that never meant her approval of what they were doing. She always tries to stop them, but she never succeeded.

"So what are you cooking?" Runo asked while taking a sip of the soup she was making.

Chan hit Runo's hand playfully with her spoon to make her let go of her food, "Alice told me in the way here that she prefers soup other than any other kind of food, so I decided to make it for her." She said answering Runo's question.

"So this food is for her?" Runo asked, as an evil plan came to her mind.

"Yes," Chan answered and added in some salt. "Speaking of her, where's she?" her looks changed to a questioning one.

An instant smirk crossed Runo's face, as she remembered what happened a few hours ago…

…

_The seven children walked in the hall and stopped in front one of the many rooms in the third floor, the door read "The nanny's room" on it with a skull and crossed bones drawn next to it. Alice took a deep breath and turned to say her thanks to her companions, they only looked at her with innocent smiles on their faces._

_Once she opened the door, Julie pushed her into the room and locked the door behind, while her siblings cracked into laughter.  
Alice tried to open the door, but she discovered it was locked, she let out a sigh, her caring welcoming didn't work with them. She never really knew why they were showing her such treatment, she didn't even start and she was never given a chance yet._

_"Come on, let me out! Please," she tried to persuade them into letting her out by being nice, again it didn't work._

_"Sorry, we can't. Hope you enjoy staying with us and I hope you'll like them too." Runo said, and once again the other six laughed._

_Alice's face had a puzzled look on it, she could not know what does 'them' stands for, as an answer for her question, tiny noises were heard from behind her, she turned around to see her room filled with mice and rats of every shape and size!_

_Alice immediately screamed; she knew now who 'them' are. She looked around the room searching for a safe place with rats free, but failed; the children had spread tiny pieces of cheese all over the room, even in her suite case, which meant that her clothes are no longer there!_

_Her back was glued to the door; she obviously didn't find another place to hide in and was now only trying to get some help by screaming and shouting. All she heard were the mocking laughs of the seven behind her door._

_No one answered her calls, the maids were two floors below her cleaning, and it'll be till hours for anyone to know she's here. With no other way out, but the window, which was not exactly a 'way out' since she's three stories off the ground, she was to stay there for a long period of time. Just what they've planned for!_

…

Runo snapped out of her little flash back on the sound of Chan talking to her, she shocked her head and turned to answer Chan's first question,  
"She's probably 'unpacking' her stuff,"

There was something in Runo's tone that Chan didn't like, she gave Runo a glare and left the kitchen to go and investigate the reason for Runo's happiness, leaving Runo and Joe alone with the soup.

"Joe, quickly search for the hot pepper," Runo instructed her younger brother.

"No, Runo. Not another plan it's enough!" Joe said and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Joe was the only one of his brothers to show disapproval of what they were doing, he never really liked it when they pull a prank on one of their governors, yes he laughs sometimes when something funny happens to them; having colorful or pie faces is always funny, but not necessary right.

In the matter of fact, Chan was the major reason for his opinion; he always had a soft spot for her, came in hand for her to convince him with her believes.

"Oh, come on! You don't have to be good to them!" she said with anger in her voice. She didn't even wait for his response; she just kept looking for the hot peppers herself!

"Runo, this is wrong! You have to stop,"

"No, I won't until she's out! And if you really like us, you won't say a thing to Chan, ok?"

"I-I … ok," he surrendered and went to where his other siblings stood.

* * *

"Alice, are you okay?" Chan asked, while trying to look for the door keys, which the kids already hid. Alice only let out a small "Yes". Chan told her to step away from the door a little bit, which Alice did scared a little that she's getting closer to the cheese eating creatures, but she knew she had to.

Chan took a few steps away, then flew and kicked the door open. Alice ran over to Chan and gave her a big hug; happy that someone came to her rescue. Chan took a look inside the room and saw the disaster there,  
"No! Not the rat prank again! This is the third time in two months!"; "I better call the maids". Chan turned to the stare case and shouted for the maids to come

"We cleaned it yesterday!" one of them shouted back.

"Rat prank!" Chan simply answered, the maid let out an 'oh' to show that she understood. In seconds two maids were in the room along side their cats.

"Those little… I am so sorry." Chan said to Alice, who still had a terrified look on her face.

"It's fine, really. Worse things have happened… Actually no, this is the worst!" Alice said with a little cry in her tone.

"They deserve some punishment for this, now come on, lunch will be served in minutes.'' Chan said remembering she still has a task in hand, preparing food. "I made your favorite, but it needs some time to get ready,"

"Really! Thanks a lot! I can help if you want,"

"I would love to," Chan said and the two made their way back to the kitchen.

* * *

Clean white sheets were put on the table, and everything was ready in the dinning room from the candles to the smallest spoon. The family walked into the room and took their places, while the maids were bringing in all kinds of delicious food.

"Nice thinking Runo!" Ace said to his sister, who sat next to him.

"Thank you," Runo answered, feeling proud of what she had done.

"If she leaves before dinner, we'll make a 23.8% progress!" Marucho, the family's genius spoke.

"S-u-r-e," Julie said with a puzzled look on her face.

While they were chatting, Shun walked in, eating was one of the few reasons that makes him leave his 'office', he didn't have much time to talk to his kids because of his always busy schedule, that was for sure the reason why his children were misbehaving.

Soon after Mr. Kazami's arrival, Alice joined in and took her place on one of the empty chairs. She gave them a small smile, which Runo returned with a smirk.

The family started eating quietly, all enjoying their meal and for some enjoying a prank well done. Alice pored some of the red soup and placed it in her dish. The seven watched as she took a sip of her soup, Alice's face turned red in seconds, she looked for a glass of water to drink, she took the glass placed to her plate and drank it all only to discover it was vinegar; which made everything a lot worse!

"Get her some water! Now," Shun instructed the shocked maids and cooks in the room. He knelt next to Alice on the floor, who almost could not breathe and had a funny feeling in her stomach.

Chan quickly brought a glass of water and handed it to Alice, who drank it. The heat in her mouth disappeared a little, and the funny feeling was gone. Shun helped her up, and sat her on her chair, then turned to the laughing children…

"I suppose it was your idea!" he said in a sharp tone.

"Yes," Runo answered.

"I'll-"

"No sir, it's fine. I'm okay. But you should know that I'm staying here and what you did made me more determent to stick around," she interrupted Shun.

"Why are you doing this?" Runo shouted at her.

"We don't want you!" Ace completed.

"We hate you, so go!" Mira finished what they wanted to say.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU TO YOUR ROOMS, NOW!" Shun was angered enough for one day. The seven left the dinning room and went to the stares. Shun left too and returned to his office leaving Alice alone in the room.

* * *

**Done with this one let me now what do you think, and for those who wanted to know when Dan is coming or the ages of the characters, you can go to my profile and you'll find all you need there. R&R. and kazamirose I don't, clearly, support shun/Fabia, I mean if gundalian invaders was the first season, I would love them to be together, but it's the third season, not after he makes us love shun/Alice, replace them in the third part! Anyway this is what I believe in. **


	4. the origion of the problem

**Hello to all, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry b'out not updating in a long time, I had toooooooooooooooooooooo many homework and tests, school won't give me a break!  
Thanks to all who added my stories to their favorite and alert lists, and even bigger thanks to the reviewers, thanx guys! Glad you like all the stories so far, on with this one, now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I had. **

**Chapter four: The origin of the problem!**

* * *

Alice walked through the busy streets of the town with her young black-haired friend; it was a small town, but yet it was crowded with people; since it was the rush hour. Both of the young ladies were holding nearly half a dozen of shopping bags. After the rat prank, Alice needed new clothes, since her dresses were eaten up by rats, so Chan volunteered to take her.  
"Thanks Chan for coming with me, I needed someone who knows the market." Alice said smiling as they got out holding two more bags in their hands. They already bought a lot, but since Alice lost all her luggage she needs everything she can get.

"No need to thank me, I enjoy shopping. Besides, those guys gave you a hard time yesterday. Speaking of that, did they anything to you while you were sleeping?" Asked Chan a little worried.

"No, not that I know." Alice answered with a small smile. They couldn't possibly do such a thing, because she was awake almost all night, thinking of a way to get them back. This was Alice's favorite part of the job; preparing payback pranks! But, for some reason, her mind was empty, she couldn't think of anything!

As they passed a shop selling clothes for teenage boys and girls, an idea popped in her mind. She quickly dragged Chan inside the shop.  
"Do you know the sizes of the seven?" asked Alice excited. When Chan said yes, an instant smirk appeared on her face. It was a little freaky for Chan to see Alice's evil grin, since she's used to her loving and caring self.

Alice started, with the help of Chan, looking for dresses and clothes the kids will like. After nearly two hours, the shopping was over and Alice left the shop happy that she found her lost idea.

"What was that for? Are you planning to give them, presents?" Asked Chan, who still doesn't know what, was her friend thinking.

"You'll know everything soon, really soon. Now, c'mon we missed lunch, let's go get some food." Chan felt that Alice was hiding something, she wanted to question her further, but her stomach said something else. After some time; they found a small café. They ordered some food and sat down to have their lunch.

…

….  
"Chan, can I ask you a question?" started Alice, they were eating their food in silence fir a while, so Alice decided to open a conversation. Chan nodded. "The children, are they all brothers and sisters?" she finished her question, Chan cracked into laughing after hearing it.

"I get asked that a lot! No…no, Runo, Mira, Joe and Marucho are Mr. Kazami's kids. Julie and Baron are adopted and Ace is their foster child." She answered after calming down a little.

"I see, I noticed the huge difference between them!" Alice said, remembering the different hair color and eyes of each one of them.

"Ya. Hey, do you know that Runo and Mira are twins! But for unknown reasons, Runo dyed her hair!" Chan let out a soft laugh.  
"They are really funny at times, but…it's just…the lack of parenting affected them." Chan said her voice becoming serious at the end of the sentence.

"I noticed, last night all the punishment Mr. Kazami gave them, was sending them to their rooms! It never works, they need someone to take to them," Alice said, silence came again.

…

"The life in that house turned upside down after Mrs. Kazami died; she always took care of things perfectly and everyone was happy. Her death affected them all, Mr. Kazami made himself busy. It's his way to forget." Chan stated.  
"My family owned a restaurant, which sells Chinese food. Once when they came to eat there, I prepared lunch for them and she loved it! She asked my parents to let me go live with them, and I've been there since then. She was a really nice person," Chan finished, some tears rolled down her cheek.

"I hope she's in a better place now. You know, I'll go talk to Mr. Kazami about this, maybe things will become better. I mean I already must talk with him about the 'thing'." Alice said, handing Chan a tissue to whip her tears.

"That will be great," she said.

* * *

It was the place where he would spend hours in, it was the place where he would do his 'work' and it was the place where he goes to when he need some peace or a place to think straight.

Alice was standing in front of the door for a while now. She looked at the golden writings on it that said clear "The office", she took a deep breath and with every little amount of the courage in her heart, she knocked the door. No answer came, but the door got slightly opened, Alice could not help but to take a look to see if someone was there.

"Mr. Kazami, it's me Alice." She said, but yet again no answer came. She walked further inside.

The place was full of dust a spider webs, apparently it was not cleaned for a long time. The desk was full of papers and documents; it was untidy in all ways. She looked at it once again; the curtains were dark violet and the vase had lovely dried flowers in it, all the decorations seemed to have a feminine touch.

Two chairs were put close to the desk; one was pink and the other was green. The table in front of it had two cups of tea and a plate full of cookies. Alice eyed the table closely, the tea was ice cold and full of dust, same things goes for the cookies; they were too hard and had green areas on them. It was like they were there for years!

The office had this cozy atmosphere, Alice could feel it. She noticed some photos placed on a near table; they were all dusty, but she was able to see them after a little cleaning. They were photos of some family vacations, back in time where all the kids were younger. She saw the smiles printed on each of their faces, even Shun's. Some photos showed them ice skiing, others were taken on a trip to the beach.

But it was one photo which caught Alice's attention, it was a photo for a woman with blonde her and blue green dress sitting on the pink chair she saw earlier. She was holding the same cup of tea in her hand, while smiling sweetly. Alice knew right the way she was Mrs. Kazami.

A cold pries entered the room from the window, messing up Alice's hair and nearly blowing off the candles lightning the place.

She knew how it feels to loose a parent, she knows the feeling of not being heard, all this returned some unwanted pictures to her mind.

…

_"Mommy, your going away again!" asked a five year old Alice. _

_"Yes sweetie, don't worry, your nanny will take care of you!" Her mom said after giving her a hug, and then she went to join Alice's father in the car._

_It was always this way; Alice would always be left home with her nanny, while her parents go away for work_. _Some tears escaped Alice's eyes, she was too young to understand that this was a must; she was only a little girl in the need of love and care._

_Her grandfather would come and visit her; although he was good to her, but nothing can replace parents._

_She always misbehaved and did mean pranks on her nanny's too; it was her way to show that she needs some attention, her mom would come back, but only to get her a new one._

_But…on one day all her life changed…_

…

_"Alice, I've got bad news for you. It's about your parents…''started her newest nanny._

_'No…'a seven year old Alice thought._

_"Your mom and dad…"_

_'No'_

_"They…"_

_'No…no…no…no…noooooooooo'_

…

"What are you doing here?" Asked Shun, as he entered his office, taking Alice out of her thoughts.

Alice quickly returned the photo in her hand to its place,  
"I-I'm sorry…I did not mean to. I was looking for you, sir." She said with her head down.

"It's okay, no harm done. And…if you want to leave I understand," he said after noticing that he was a little harsh. Usually when a nanny wants to talk to him, it would be only b'out leaving.

"No…no, I don't want to leave. I came here to ask you something," Alice said.

"Sure, what do you want?" Shun said, a little happy that she'll stay.

"I wanted to take your okay about using my methods in order to deal with your kids," Alice said.

Shun thought about it for a second, and nodded his head,  
"sure,"

Alice then made her way to the door, but before she left she turned to face Shun to tell him one more thing,  
"And Mr. Kazami," Shun paid attention. "Your kids are doing this only for their need of care; they are doing everything to make you notice them. Because…in their opinion you are not giving them that, I'm sure everything will be better if you listened to them-" She was interrupted by a very angry Shun.

"Ms. Alice, your job is to take care of them, not to tell me how to love my own kids! Don't go there again, or I would have to replace you. Now, if you mind, I need to spend time alone." He said and slammed the door close after Alice got out.

* * *

So, did you like it? Was it too dramatic? Don't worry the humor will return next chapter. Next one is written for you **Kat-Kath, **you want Alice to do a prank on them and she will, stay tuned.  
R&R.

Note1: any information needed about this story can be found on my profile.

Note2: I'm now co-writing the story "Rock stars beyond time" with **Magane Rin**. If you could go there and check it out it will be great. She stopped writing it, but together we rewrote it, if you saw it, it will be a great support for the both of us. I'm writing from chapter seven.

Note3: I've been getting lots of requests to write another chapter for (the writer went too far!) and I just want to apologize to you, I won't do, more like I can't do another one, it was just an idea which came to my mind and didn't think of a sequel. But, if you do have any ideas I'll love to hear it.


	5. my turn in jokes

So HUGE sorry for not updating in nearly one and a half month, I was extremely busy with school stuff.  
Here is the new chap of my story, I hope you'll like it.

Reply **A-Million-Words** Chapter two: I love the sound of music too, that's why I wanted to do a chapter on it.  
Chapter three: it's k, you were supposed to laugh! Oh and if you saw any grammar mistakes please tell me about them.  
Chapter four: ya well, writing RSBT is a little hard, but we are pulling it through. Thx for reviewing.

Reply **Maping** chapter one: I loved your ideas about the pranks, but I could not use the walkie talkie one cause the story is set in 1950's, so I don't think they did have them back them. Anyway thx for reviewing.

Reply **taymontu** chapter 1: thx for reviewing and glad you liked it.

Reply **shadowjinx** chapter two: thx for reviewing, glad you liked it and obviously I didn't update soon, lol.  
Chapter three: thx for the review and glad you liked the pranks.

Reply **kazamirose** chapter 3: I love shun/Alice too. I can't accept shun/Fabia, I mean I read fr other pairings, but I get shivers when I hear about this one. Anyway glad you found it funny, I wasn't planning on making it a humorous story, but it came out this way.  
chapter four: yes she will get her revenge. In this chapter that is. Glad you liked it and thx fr reviewing.

Reply **katzike123** chapter 3: glad you liked the story and yet again I didn't update soon.  
chapter four: ya shun was kinda mean in this chap, and u r right school sucks a lot! Thx fr reviewing.

For those who did not receive a reply here, it either means that I did reply in person, or your review was anonymous. But yet again thank you all my faithful readers for reading and reviewing.

**No worries the chapter is not all review replies, the real chapter starts now.**

**P.s: I warn you, this chapter didn't come out like I wanted so forgive me. The next ones will be much better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: my turn in jocks!**

She stared blankly at the people in front of her; spaced out a little. Her mind was driving her, reminding her of what happened a few hours ago.

Anger, hurt and pain; all audible in his voice. His eyes which were completely calm and contained lost there normal look at that moment.

A sigh escaped her lips; she placed her hand beneath her chin, while looking at the busy cooks working in the Kazami's house. Including her black haired friend, who was at the moment busy carrying stuff off of the kitchen's shelves.

"You shouldn't have gotten into his personal matters, he hates this!" Mylene half shouted at her, while playing with her short icy hair, taking Alice out of her dream like state. Alice only let out another sigh, if anyone one was counting, this would be the millionth sigh that day.

"Hey! At least she was trying to help! Unlike some other useless people," Chan quickly defended Alice, giving Mylene a glare.

"Take that back, you little girl!"

"I will not, mean old witch!"

"Guys, it's enough, please. Mylene is right; I shouldn't have gotten myself into this. Now, don't fight because of me." Alice said stopping the fight with words from turning into something bigger.

The rest of the cooks who were hearing the discussion, which apparently brought some attention, returned to their jobs in preparing dinner. Chan resumed the task in hand, while Mylene stroked her face away of the 'annoying little brat'.

Alice saw it was better to return to her room to take a rest from shopping, but as she stood up, her leg hit something beneath the kitchen table. Her sight lowered a little, so she could now see what was near her feet. It was a bunch of shopping bags!

It hit her right in the face! She totally forgot about her prank-to-be. She grabbed them all at once and was about to exit the door, when another idea popped in her mind among seeing the ingredients set on the table.

"Chan, what are you going to make?" Her question came out with her normal tone.

"A pie; an apple pie to be exact. But I still can't find, the sugar." Chan said while putting her hands on her hip, frustration written on her face.

"How about you go and ask the seven to meet me in my room, while I look for the sugar?" she offered, Chan, for being hopeless about finding her missing bottle, she agreed and left the room. Mylene got out of the place to continue her house managing shores.

Alice, quickly, searched every shelve and compartment until finally she found what she wanted. She grabbed the salt container and switched its lapel with the one from the newly found sugar jar, and placed the salt-sugar on the table, and then she left the place with innocent look on her face.

* * *

The seven siblings stood in a raw, wondering among themselves about the reason that brought them there. Runo feared they got caught; as they were putting a whole new traps in their nanny's room.

Alice eyed them all, and with a smile she handed them her shopping bags, each one of them had the name of its owner written on the outside.

They gazed at their gifts, and exchanged looks. Was she actually giving them presents?

"Those clothes are a gift from me to you; since I want us to open a new page after the ruff start we had. Please, I would love to see you all wearing them at dinner." She said, and told them to return to their champers.

…

…

"Wow, she's dumber than I thought!" Mira stated to her brothers present , now, in Runo's room. The others nodded agreeing with her.

Runo threw her bag on the floor, and jumped on her bed.  
"I'm not wearing my dress, I didn't like it anyway." She said and put her billow on her face.

"I like mine, it is cutie and pinky!" Julie squealed, revealing her knee length sun dress.

"I think we should wear them, you know; to give her a fake sense of safety." Ace suggested.

"Well. If you're going to wear yours, I'll wear mine." Mira said, giving Ace a smile which made him blush a little bit. She let out a small laugh and took his arm in hers.

"Will you two lovebirds stop it, I think I'm going to throw up! Let's just go and change!" Baron said pulling Ace out of the room, alongside Marucho and Joe, since his over strength; he was able to pull them all together.

…

The room was empty, except for Runo, who stared at the bag once more, only to kick it away with her leg, as some tears started rolling down her cheeks.

She looked out the window; the sky had put on her navy coat. The moon was hidden behind the dark clouds, indicating that it might rain.

A scream disturbed the silent atmosphere. As more tears came out.

"When are you going to understand that we need **you**? Only **you.**"

* * *

She sat on her chair near the desk. Reading one of the books she brought with her; not completely into it she was, cause she was thinking about the horrible fate in wait for them.

'Thank you Christopher for giving me the idea' she thought to herself remembering one of her naughtiest students. It seems their pranks were paying off in the end.

"One, two, three…" she counted taking a look outside her door. The moment she was done; loud screams and sounds were heard from the rooms next door to hers.

She laughed a little as she continued,  
"and go…"

The Kazami kids all, but one, stood in front of her scratching every part of their bodies; their arms, their tummies even their hair was not spared. They gazed at her with an unbelieving eyes.

"What did you put in those shirts?" yelled Ace while scratching his left arm.

"To make story short, itchy powder. Consider it a little 'jock', you should be laughing, it is funny right?" she said. Ace and the others looked down at the floor, realizing it was not that funny when the jock is on you. None of their former nannies ever did this before. None of them even stayed at home for more than one day, but it was something about Alice that felt different.

"What do we do to stop it? Please." Came little Marucho's voice.

"Well, first you have to promise not to pull any prank on me, while I'm staying."

"We promise!" they all shouted together willing to do anything to get rid of the annoying itchy feeling.

"Will you let me do my job, of guiding you and teaching you how to go through life challenge?" Alice said. Silence came over the place; no answer came out from the six.

"Will you let me be your nanny?" Alice corrected after noticing the lack of understanding. The kids let out an 'Oh' and nodded their heads.

She opened her drawer and let out six bottles, with some green liquid in it, and tossed it to the confused children.  
"Take a bath in this and it'll ware off," she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, and take this with you," she said showing them a box full with fake spiders and gluey toothpaste and other stuff used to do practical jokes.  
"I'm not that easy," she continued.

The seven did as told and rushed out her room to go bathe.

* * *

He picked up the photo Alice was holding a while ago. He gazed at the woman in the photo then placed it on the pink coloured chair, and sat himself down on his green one.

…

_"Come on, are you going to work all night?" a young woman asked her husband, who was doing some paper work on his desk._

_"I'm sorry, but the army needs the new attacking mode_ _soon and I need to write it down." He said in a low tone, his wife had a frown on her face._

_"But I prepared some tea and cookies," she said, smiling, holding up a plate of chocolate chip cookies. It was her black haired husband's turn to frown._

_"Why did you do that? The doctors said that you must take a rest." He said moving close to her. He took the plate from her pale hands; and they both sat down on their known chairs beside a table that held the tea cups.  
"At least, I get a snack!" he said with a sly smile._

_The woman next to him gave a smile as well, one which hid all the pain she felt. She reached for a cookie, but before she could bite it, she felt pressure on her chest, lack of breathing followed and then…_

_She fell to the ground…_

_No pulse…_

_Shun's mouth opened and his eyes widened…_

…

"That was five years ago; but everything still the same." He said talking to her picture as if she was there.  
"I miss you Elena, you passed away and left me with our seven children. I told you one or two would be enough…" he said with a little laugh, and teary eyes.

"I don't know what to do…"

A knock on the door got him out of his current thoughts,  
"Sir, its Mylene. You've got a letter," she said. He allowed her to come in, she then handed him a yellow envelope and left.

He eyed the envelope before he opened it. A sigh escaped his mouth after he read the contents.  
"I'm sorry Elena, but I have to do it."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Chan half screamed, half asked Alice; as both ladies made their way down the stairs.  
"NO ONE HAD EVER DONE THIS BEFORE!" she continued screaming, which did not really show that she was impressed.

"I had to," Alice said with her sweet smile crossing her face.

"So? How did they sound?" Chan asked, curiosity filling her tone.

"Funny…except for Runo, she didn't fall for it. Anyway, how about the pie you're making?"

"I canceled it; Mr. Kazami said that he's not in a mood for sweets."

"Good, no need for it. I think they learned their lesson." Alice said laughing a bit. Chan-lee eyed her confused, not getting what she meant.

The laughs were interrupted by Shun opening his office door. He gave Chan a look, so she quickly headed to the kitchen saying that she should complete cooking.

Shun came closer to Alice as did she. They both avoided eye contact; the silence was getting a little uncomfortable.

"I'm really sorry!" they both said in unison.

"It's my fault, I crossed the line," Alice said.

"No, I was angry and I let it all on you… I hope we can put this all behind." He said in a low tone.

"Sure,"

"I want to tell you, more like to ask you to do me something." He said, getting back to his normal self, though Alice could still sense the troubled feelings in his heart.

"Of course, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

**So, I know, you probably think it's horrible, but I promise the next one will be better.**

**What does shun wants from her?**

**Does it have anything to do with the letter he received?**

**Will I ever update soon?**

**Stay tuned to know the answers, oh and to all D/R fans, the next chap has D/R love and Alice / Runo friendship, oh and the salty pie will have a role in the story, just wait.**Bottom of Form


	6. The begining of a friendship

**Hey guys! So I'm updating all my stories cause I won't be able to write in such a long time because of my finals, please wish me luck! The sooner I finish finals, the sooner I finish this semester then the whole year and I'll be off to college! And, also, I'll be able to finish my stories.**

**Anyway, here are the review replies:**

**Pokemonlover417: **I love Ace and Mira too. Thx for reviewing, especially you were my 60's review, so thx a lot! And I'm a big fan of your story as well.

**Kazamirose: **we all get lazy some times. Thx for reviewing. I know my cliffhangers are mean XD!

**Colorfullife1993: **thx friend, you rock!

**Phantom girl:** thx for reviewing really and I love your pin name it's cute.

**Dan and Runo 4 eva: **I have a feeling you'll love this chap! Thx for reviewing.

**Fluffy cloud: **Me too! Wait, funny me, I know what will happen, lol. Thx for reviewing.

**Helios: **glad you liked it, yes I love cliff hangers.

**Taymontu: **I always misspell it, I don't know why, but thx for telling me, and glad you found it great.

**Kat-Kath: **I simply love your reviews; they are so fun to read! Thx a lot for reviewing, glad you liked it, my sweet dear friend.

**RunoandAkizaFan: **thx for reviewing, glad you found it nice.

**Katzike123: **no don't worry; Shun is not going to war! There is no war in this story. You are gonna be surprised by whom is gonna eat the pie, lol. And I took the test on your profile to see how many silly things you have done out of forty and my score came out 37, so embarrassing XP.

**Ivona9297: **the three movies the story is based on are The sound of music, Nanny McPhee and the pacifier, all my favorite movies. Thx for reviewing.

**ShunXalice: **Thx for reviewing, really. Glad you liked it. and the reason why shun said "I'm sorry, I have to do it." and what he said to Alice will be revealed in this chapter.

**Shadowjinx: **thx a lot for reviewing, and yes school sucks! It doesn't give me a break but I'll get rid of it soon.

**After that, let's go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Isn't it obvious?) **

* * *

**Chapter six: The beginning of a friendship**

Ace entered Runo's room followed by the others, water was dripping from their wet hair. Runo opened her eyes to see who entered her room, once she saw her siblings, she gave them confused looks. They only sighed.

"We were pranked by Alice." Joe answered her thoughts. "You always drag me into trouble!" he stated and crossed his arms.

"What? How?" Runo asked standing up, her blood boiling with anger.

"The clothes she bought were itchy, so you might wanna wash yours before wearing it." Ace answered.

"She won a round, but we will win the war! She stayed much longer than the other ones." Runo said. The six exchanged looks; and turned back to Runo.

"We're sorry Runie; I'm out of this one." Julie said.

"Ya, in this kind of circumstances, the only logical act will be surrendering." Marucho backed Julie's decision up. The others nodded. They have decided to keep their promise to Alice, just for a couple of days to see if she was different from the others.

"Fine! Bale out you cowards!" Huffed Runo. One of her anger bursts was going…well to burst, but luckily enough for them; a tap was heard on her window. She walked to the window, knowing the identity of the knocker.

"OUCH! Watch it Dan!" She shouted at him, when a small rock hit her instead of the glass window, as she opened it.

"Sorry!" his sound was heard from beneath. She looked down at him.

"What do you want?" she said it colder than she intended to.

Dan had hurt shown in his reddish eyes.

"I wanted to see you, didn't you miss me?" He answered, in a puppy dog tone.

"No, it's just…you showed up in a wrong time." She answered feeling guilty about what she said, because she really did miss him.

"Well, can you sneak out?" he asked.

"I'll try. And keep it down, do you want dad to hear you!" she stated. "Wait at the usual spot". He nodded and took off.

…

"Oh Runie has a date!" Julie squealed. Baron was making a kissing face, Mira hit Runo's back playfully, Ace was glaring at her with narrowed eyes, even if he wasn't really her big brother, he does act like one. Marucho and Joe only sweat dropped. Runo stood their, bunch of nerves were popping on her forehead; she was reaching the point of complete anger.

"STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, NOW!"

They did as told, laughing and giggling at their in love sister.

* * *

It was nine o'clock, and dinner was set right on time. Shun took his seat and Alice was next to him, she was still thinking about what he told her, she never knew what to do.

The seven, but one, entered the fancy decorated dinning room, and took their usual seats.

"Good evening children," Alice welcomed with a smile.

"Good evening Ms. Alice. Good evening Father." They said in unity. Shun was confused at that; it was the first time he ever saw his kids acting so polite. He looked at the red headed nanny next to him, who winked and flashed a smile in his direction. He could not help but smile as well. Right now, he was pretty impressed.

"Will Runo be joining us for dinner?" He asked. Low laughs were heard by the six kids.

"No, I don't feel hungry. May I take a walk in the garden?" Runo said entering the room, wearing a short white dress, with blue ribbons, and her hair was down.

"Yes, but make sure you return before bed time." He stated calmly. Alice was taken aback by this; he shouldn't have just let her go like this. Looks like Alice's teaching list has just expanded to fill one more person in. Runo exited the front door, happiness showing on her features.

* * *

As she went out, she was faced by a wall of cold wind. She hugged herself, regretting the fact that she decided to wear a short dress. She got used on meeting her 'secret' boyfriend near the lake, so her legs lead her there.

"Dan? Hello, are you there?" she asked turning around herself looking for Dan, who was supposed to be there.

"Boo!" Dan startled her; he was hiding behind a tree, to spook her. He started laughing while Runo…

"Owww, Runo, what was that for?" he asked putting his hands on his head, right where Runo had hit him.

"For being a jerk!" she stated and started going back home.

Dan held her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Please don't go, I was just kidding." He said, she could not help but forgive him. She let him lead her towards the lake.

…

"Wow, I don't believe she lasted, that lady is tough!" Dan said, as he threw a stone in the lake, which caused some ripples to appear.

"Ya. Hey enough talking about me, what where you doing?" Runo asked, tossing another rock in the lake.

"You won't believe what happened! My mom took me to the tailor, to make a tux for me; I spent the past week trying on clothes. It was no fun!" Dan said, Runo started laughing like crazy! Just the thought of Dan wearing a black suite was hilarious enough.

"Stop it! Okay. If it wasn't for the formal party we're attending, I would never have done it!"

"Who's having a party?" she managed to ask after she stopped laughing.

"Dunno, but I do hope you'll come. At least I would have someone to talk to." He said.

"I'll ask my dad, though maybe he won't care." Runo said in a sad tone. Dan put a hand around her shoulder, in a comforting way, getting her body closer to his. She raised her face and looked straight into his eyes, as he was lost in hers too.

Dan moved the few strands of her hair away from her face and tugged it around her ear. He started leaning closer to her and she did the same, until their lips met in a kiss. His hands slowly rapped around her waist, and hers where placed around his neck, pushing deeper and deeper in the passionate kiss they were sharing.

They remained like this for a while, she just wished it would last forever, but sadly they can't. As they parted, Dan embraced Runo and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, things will get better."

"Thanks Dan, I'm happy you're here." She said with a smile. Just then, it started raining, light at first but then it got heavier. Dan took off his jacket, and put it on Runo's shoulders as they quickly made their way back to the mansion.

When they reached the front door, Runo gave Dan's jacket back.

"When I'll be able to see you again?" she asked.

"I'll try to come soon, 'kay? Goodnight." He said giving her a quick peak on the lips.

* * *

Alice sat on her bed, reading the very last pages of her book. Wearing her light blue night dress. When she reached the last page; sounds of foot steps coming from the hall startled her. She put the book on the bedside table, and took the candle light.

She opened the door of her room slowly, making sure not to make any noise. She walked in the hallway, passing the rooms of the boys. When she got closer to where Runo's room was, the light of the candle showed a figure trying to get the door open.

"Runo, you freaked me out. What are you doing here? I thought your dad asked you to return before bed time." Alice said to Runo, who turned her face away.

"What's it to you?"

"I am your governor. So, with whom you were?" Alice asked. Runo looked shocked hearing the question.

"With…no one, I…I was taking a walk alone." She answered, but Alice noticed she had trouble doing so.

"You are wearing a beautiful SHORT dress, and your hair is put down. It's raining outside but your shoulders are dry, meaning that someone put a jacket on you." Alice stated. Runo's eyes twitched a little.

"What is going on here?" an angry, yet sleepy voice asked. As another light was moving towards the two. Alice hid Runo's body behind her.

"Nothing, Mylene. I was just talking to Runo." She said.

"In the hallway? At this time?"

"Ya," Alice simply answered. Mylene gave a sigh.

"I'm too tired to argue, just go back to bed." She said as a yawn escaped her mouth, and made her way back to her room. Runo was quite…no a lot surprised at what Alice did. She just thought she'll rat her up.

"Let's get you in some dry clothes." She said to the shocked girl as they both entered her room.

Alice opened Runo's closet and started searching for a night dress for her to wear.

"Why?" Runo asked the question which roomed her head.

"Because… I'm not evil, bad scary nanny. I'm just trying to be your friend." She answered tossing a night dress to Runo, Runo caught it and just kept staring at it for a second.

"That changes nothing! I don't want to be your friend! You are only here because you're trying to keep your job, you don't know anything about how we feel. And you'll never know…" she said coldly. Alice had her face down, as she let out a sigh.

"I know exactly how you feel." She stated, while sitting down next to her. "My parents were always busy; I had no one to talk to and I never felt that they ever loved me. I had lots of nannies, and I just thought that if I get rid of them, they will surrender and come to spend some time with me. The worst part was…loosing both of my parents when I was much younger than you." She paused for a second before continuing.

"I know your dad is always busy and all, but he's just sad. He will get over your mom's death, I know it. And when this happens, everything will be better."

Runo looked at her; she felt a little guilty for what she said to her before. It looked like she did understand their situation.

"Wow, I'm …sorry." Runo said with her face down.

"It's okay. How about we forget about this and open a new page?" she asked, with a sweet smile.

"Sure. And his name is Dan." She said answering Alice's first question. "I met him at school, he's a nice guy.'' She continued.

"Really? I would love to meet him some day. Maybe he can come over when your dad is away." She said.

"My dad is leaving? Again?" Runo questioned.

"Yes, he will be leaving tomorrow. He informed us at dinner, but you weren't there." Alice said.

"Oh. You know, you're not that bad." Runo said.

"Thank you! I'm glad I finally got to you. I do see myself in you, anyway you might wanna wash your dress before wearing it." Alice stated laughing a bit, pointing at the shopping bag lying on the floor.

"Ya, I was informed before. Now I better go to sleep if I want to say good buy to father tomorrow." She said. Alice wished her good night and left the room.

…

Alice slowly leaned on her bedroom's door. Sighing heavily.

"Friends at last. Now I only need to find a way to tell you that your father is planning to get married"

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like it? Hope you did. The next chap will be up really , really late. I hope you won't mind.  
so next chap I'm planning to add a song, I did write one for it, but when I rewatched the sound of music I found out that the song 'favorite things' is good too. So it's really important to tell me witch song I should insert, and I'll do what you tell me. And if you wanted to know the B'days of the brawlers, go to my profile.**

**So review guys and tell me your favorite part. And wish me luck on my exams.**

**See you soon  
Ess **


	7. Secret discovered

**Hey guys, how are you doing? So sorry for dropping the face of Earth for the past three months. Good thing, I'm done with my finals now and I'm in my winter break, yay me!**

**So huge thanks to all who reviewed and favorited and alerted the story, you guys rock! It helped me get this one done.**

**Here are the review replies:**

**Flippy17:** we all want to know now don't we? Hehe, thx for reviewing, hope you like this one.

**Lydranette: **I know I already replied, but I reply for all in here, glad you liked it and thx for reviewing.

**Kat-Kath:** ya, I know I wanted more drama too, but it came out this way, I had three other stories to write that day, anyway glad you liked it and thx for wishing me luck, I need it. Hope you like this one ziztah!

**I'm hot: **thx for reviewing, glad you liked it.

**Fluffy cloud:** I know, stupid school -_-' well. Here it goes.

**xXPhantomGirlXx93: **glad you liked it, thx for reviewing, I know my mean cliffhangers.

**Dan and Runo 4 eva: **glad you liked, thx for reviewing. We are all wondering right?

**Kazamirose: **hehe, you're still lazy. Yup, he's getting married and we will know in this chapter.

**Colorfullife1993: **Well read and find out, thx for reviewing. Stupid school Again.

**MarshmellowsSleeping: **well I updated, late, but still I did. Glad you liked it; hope you like this one and thx for reviewing.

**Lol: **thx for being the only one to answer the question, anyway thx for reviewing.

**Helios: **I didn't hehe. Promise to try to update soon next time. Thx for reviewing.

**Shadowjinx: **thx for reviewing, glad you found it great, hope you like this one.

**Bakupokewinx: **thx for reviewing, big fan of your story, obviously I didn't update soon. Promise to update sooner next time. Hope you like this chapter.

**Katzike123:** yup he's getting married, to whom? Well, it's the million dollar question. We'll see in this chapter.

**ShunXalice: **I felt really flattered when I read your review, but seriously don't kill your self, well hope I'm not too late, hehe. Glad you liked it and thx for reviewing.

**RunoandAkizaFan: **yes they are cute together, thx for reviewing.

**Pokemonlover417: **I liked that part too, it was funny. Glad you liked it and thx for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my song.**

* * *

**Nanny for seven**

**Chapter seven: **

**Secret…discovered**

"Then I think it's all done," An old man stated as he and Shun shook hands. They returned to their seats and continued to talk about the matter in hand.

"You know that I want what's best for my daughter, so you must take good care of her," the old man said again. Shun nodded. They kept on discussing the wedding arrangements, but they were interrupted by a young lady going down stairs. Both men looked at her.

A beautiful lady came closer to the two; she had green eyes and her long wavy brown hair was put in a neat bun. She came closer to Shun and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey babe, are you done planning for our wedding?" She asked.

"Yes, everything is almost done, my dear. I just have to go and make a quick phone call," Shun answered with a skilled made fake smile.

"Yes, making sure the seven is okay, I understand. But, don't be late," She said and kissed his cheek again and sat down next to her father. Shun went to the phone and dialed the numbers, the phone started beeping…

* * *

Back at the mansion, the whole family was sitting in the big garden outside their house, Dan joining them as well. It has been almost a week since Shun left with Mylene and Alice was left in charge of everything. She has been coming closer to the children and she was happy she was able to.

The seven decided that it was about time to get to know each other better, so they were now playing a game of questions and answers, were they would ask Alice a question and after she answer it she can ask them back.

"Ok, so I have a question," Alice spoke, the group paid attention.

"Runo, why did you dye your hair?" she asked chuckling a bit at her question.

''It was for one of our pranks; I was supposed to pretend to be a ghost and I did, the nanny left afterwards. But, I liked the colour and decided to make it permanent," She answered.

"I liked it on her," Dan said. Runo blushed a little at his comment.

"I see," Alice said.

"Like, it's my turn," Julie squealed, Joe and Baron who were next to her had to cover their ears.

"So why are you, like, not married, yet?" Julie continued not caring about her brothers. Alice blushed out of embarrassment and tried to avoid answering, but the others didn't let her.

"Well…let's just say that I didn't find the right man yet," She answered quickly, her tone said there was more to come, but she didn't say it.

"But, you are so pretty. I don't believe that no one proposed to you," Julie said in disbelieve.

"Someone did…but I didn't agree, I did that a lot," Alice confessed.

"Where's Ace and Mira, they were supposed to be here! Are they having a date or something?" She said trying to change the subject. The group grew silent and looked at Alice as if she had grown two heads.

"What?" Alice blinked in confusion.

"You noticed that they are in love?" Runo asked. Alice nodded.

"It's obvious,"

"You have been here for about two weeks and knew it. Ace has been with us for five years and my dad suspected nothing," Runo added, the others agreed.

"Men don't notice these things easily," she said defending Shun.

"They are trying to spend time together, since Ace is leaving in two months. Anyway, it's your turn to ask now," Runo said.

She was about to ask a question when Chan came running to them.

"Ms. Alice, Mr. Kazami wants you, he's on the phone," she said, panting a little. Alice stood up and walked to where Chan was then took her hand and sat her down in the place she was in.

"Play instead of me, till I come back," She sat and rushed inside the house while Chan was being taught the rules of the game.

…

"Hello?" She said politely. She heard a sigh of relief coming from the other end.

"I thought you'll be gone by now," he admitted. Alice chuckled a bit.

"No, don't worry about that, sir. Now, what is it that you wanted me for?" She asked.

"Did you tell them, yet?" he asked back.

"No, I'm still not sure how to say it," She said in a low voice.

"Please, I can't do it. They hate me already, I need you," he said. Though he was pleading, the coolness in his tone didn't ware off.

Alice was the kind of person that couldn't help but to give advices and speak when there's something wrong. She was about to do that now.

"Mr. Kazami, I really don't think you must do this. I mean, the children want you to go on with your life, but I don't think remarrying was what they wanted," She said half shouting. Her tone was filled with pity for the kids. Shun became silent, Alice then noticed that she was discussing his family matter again. She was about to apologize when she heard someone sniffing. She turned around and saw it was Runo.

The blue haired girl came to see what was taking Alice so long, when she heard her father's plans. She quickly got out of the house in tears.

"Mr. Kazami, can I get back at you? There's an emergency, I have to go," she said and hang up. Shun stood in front of the little table that had the phone on it, staring at it with worried expressions.

…

Dan and the others saw Runo running towards the forest, which was also one of Shun's properties. Dan quickly got up and followed her as did the others. Ace and Mira, who choose that exact moment to walk in, after they had finished their walk, ran after them as well with Alice on their heels.

They had no trouble finding Runo; the sound of her cries was well heard through the woods. Dan came closer to her and gave her a hug, while the rest comforted her and tried to figure out the reason for her sore. That's when Alice came in.

"I'm sorry Runo. You were not supposed to hear that, not in that way," she apologized, the group was more curious to know.

"Can you please tell us a satisfying explanation to this situation?" Marucho asked. Before Alice could even say a thing Runo interrupted.

"Dad's getting married," Runo said as more tears came down her face.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the others, shocked. And all eyes turned towards Alice.

"Yes, it's true," she admitted.

"How could he do this to us?" Mira asked no one in particular as she too broke in tears.

"I know that this is not what you had in mind, but at least he'll move on," Alice said with a weak smile.

"We wanted him to come back to us, to act like a father! Not give us a step mom, one we never saw before!" Runo said, yelling. Her yell disturbed the silence of the forest.

"Why are you looking at it, as if it's the end? Take it as a fresh start," Alice said trying to encourage them, but it was no use.

"Haven't you read any fairy tale before? Step moms are always mean; Cinderella, Hansel and Gretel, Snow white," Baron said. Alice smiled a bit.

"You said it yourself Baron, those are fairy tales. This is the real life, I'm sure it'll be different," Alice spoke in a cheering up tone.

Runo leant on a tree and looked at the sky.

"I just…I wish mom was here, then everything would have been fine," she said as a sad tone played in her head, she opened her mouth and started singing.

_When I look…look_

_I see a part of you, roaming around_

_When I hear the clock…tick_

_In my mind, flashes of the life we had_

_Nothing is the same…_

_For you're not here_

_Nothing is the same…_

_Cause you're not near_

_I'm sitting down alone_

_Trapped between walls_

_Drowning in the darkness_

_So lonely and cold_

_Lonely and cold…_

The song was cut off by a much happier tone Alice was singing.

[A/N: when the font italic that means Runo is singing and when it's bold it means Alice is]

**The moon comes out every night**

**But after that the sun comes with its light**

**Babe, you're alright**

**You only have to look for the future, so bright**

**You're not alone**

**You're with people you love**

**Everyone cares about you**

**It's a gift from above**

**Cause…**

**Wherever you are**

**I'll be with you**

**Whatever you're going through**

**I'll be there for you**

**Whenever you need me**

**I'm around just turn and see**

**And you know where to find me…**

**I'm a sparkle, a little voice**

**I'm there if you need me**

**Ling deep inside**

**Your little heart**

**Your heart is enough**

_My heart is enough _

**For me to stay**

_For you to stay_

**I'll never forget you **

_I'll never forget you_

_My heart is enough_

**Your heart is enough**

_For you to stay_

**For me to stay**

_I'll be there for you_

**I'll be there for you**

_And I know where to find you_

**I'm right beside you…**

"Sorry for ruining your little sad song," Alice said after the two stopped singing. The young girl looked at her with a smile on her face and shook her head.

"No, I have to thank you," Runo said giving Alice a hug and every one followed her lead. They all rushed giving the red head a group hug.

"I want you to promise me something," Alice said. They paid attention.

"I want you to promise me not to pull any pranks on her, okay?" she said, they hesitated a bit but then they nodded. Alice smiled at them.

"You know what; I think I have something to get our minds off of this. Let's go and bake a pie," she suggested.

"Make…a pie?" Ace said confused.

"Yes! As a welcoming present, for your dad. Chan can help us because I'm not the best pie maker," she said and everyone laughed. She was happy she heard their laughs.

"Sorry, I can't participate in this cooking show, I have to go home, mom is gonna kill me!" Dan said, he gave Runo a hug and started walking home waving goodbye.

The whole group returned to the mansion. When they entered the main room, Alice saw the phone and remembered Mr. Kazami. She mentally slapped herself.

"How about you go and prepare everything, while I go and talk to your dad? I think he might have got a heart attack," she said nervously. Chan giggled and led everyone to the kitchen.

She reached the phone and dialed the numbers Shun left for them. She waited a few seconds before he picked up.

"Hello?" came his worried voice. Alice couldn't help but laugh.

"Glad I'm amusing you," he said slightly annoyed.

"No, I'm sorry. I just called to tell you that everything is okay," she said. He sighed a sigh of relieve.

"I thought the house was on fire or something when you closed the phone like that," he joked.

"Don't worry about that. And about you getting married, I told them. And we are preparing a surprise for you," she said with a happy tone.

"A…surprise?" he said, worries returning to his voice.

"It's a good one, I promise,"

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you," he stated, which made Alice blush a bit.

"You…are w-welcome," she stuttered.

Back at the kitchen, everyone wore an apron, the girls laughed at the boys and Runo wished that Dan was there to laugh at him as well. But since he's not, she started imagining him with one.

Marucho and Julie were preparing the table; it had all the ingredients on it. Marucho, though, kept staring at the sugar container. He opened it and took some of it in his hand and tasted it, and it was salty.

"I guessed it from the shape of the molecules," Marucho said emptying his hand.

"What?" Julie asked him not getting what he meant.

"That's not sugar, it is salt," he explained. Julie smirked.

"Don't tell the others, like, let our new 'mom' eat a salty pie," she said.

"But, Julie. We promised," he said not sure.

"None of us wants her, they'll thank us and we can tell Alice that it was an innocent mistake," She said and gave him a puppy dog face.

"Ok, maybe you are right," he said pushing his glasses up his nose. Julie smiled at him.

At that moment Alice walked in and grabbed her apron.

"Ok, guys. Your dad will be home first thing in the morning, so we better get everything done. Let's bake!" she said happily and they all started cooking, more like playing with the flour. They started spraying the white powder on each other. Chan looked at the kitchen that was clean seconds ago.

"My kitchen," she said. Joe came closer and sprayed a hand full of flour on her face. The white faced girl accepted the challenge and joined the game. All not knowing what Marucho and Julie have in mind.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I'm a Gemini and Geminis are lazy, lol. Nothing much happened in here, it's more like of a set up for what's to come. R&R and tell me if you liked the song, cause I wrote it myself.**

**See you next time,**

**Ess.**


	8. Nearly a Goodbye

**Hey guys, a new chapter of the story. Hope you'll like it. I wasn't that late, right? From this chapter on, you will read my favorite chapters. This story is 13 chaps. That means after this Chappie, only five more will come. I was really nervous lately, 'cause my results were yesterday. I got 97%. Hope to do better on the second semester. **

**Review Replies:**

**Alicefrombakugan: **Thanks a lot for reviewing; I am happy you liked it. Well, it's not exactly arranged, but he really doesn't like his new wife, he is more like hoping to like her in the future. Yup, it was about time for them to become friends you know, hehe. AcexMira, I know, I pay attention to all the couples in here and not the main one -_-' I know I am always told that I use old pranks, maybe because I did those pranks to my family, so ya I was a bad girl, hehe. Hope you like this chapter, enjoy reading.

**Kazamirose: **Thanks for reviewing, glad you're not lazy this time, hehe. Yup, Julie and Marucho are planning for something bad, who knows what will happen? Hope you like this chapter, enjoy reading.

**Katzike123: **glad you liked the song. Ya, it seemed fun to have a flour war; I always do that when I bake. Hope you like this one.

**Colorfullife1993: **Thanks for reviewing and glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Dan and Runo 4 eva: **I know, long chapters, well this chap is long too, hope you won't mind. Enjoy.

**Flippy17: **oh, believe me, we are lazy, hehe, I sometimes sleep 13 hours a day -_-' glad you liked it. Ya, I guess I can squeeze you in the story to be Shun's daughter if you want, I mean everyone is his child, hehe. But you are right it's too much for moving on, but…does he have a reason? Maybe, read and see. Hope you'll like this one.

**Taymontu: **you are a Gemini too, when's your birthday? Mine is on the 21st of June. Glad you liked it and no, the wife is not Fabia. I wanted the wife to be Fabia, but then I noticed how many stories have that triangle in them, so I changed my mind. The wife is an OC. But, believe that she will give you reasons to hate her.

**Shadowjinx: **Thx for reviewing. Well, if you do think you know what'll happen, go ahead and read the chapter. Hope you enjoy it and tell me if it was the same you predicted.

**xXPhantomGirlXx93: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked the song. Yup, the real action is in here. Well, she's evil alright, I mean it's based on 'Nanny McFee' remember? At school! You better concentrate on your studies, I know, I sound like your mom.

**So…On with the story, now =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter eight: **

**Nearly a Goodbye**

The entire household was standing outside waiting for Shun, Mylene and the new wife to return from the one-week length journey.

Alice watched as the large gates opened, letting the car drive inside and come to a stop in front of the mansion. She tried her best not to surrender to the need to sleep she felt. Her eyes kept switching on and off as she let a yawn escapes her mouth.

Shun got out of the car and opened the door for the two ladies. Mylene walked out of the car, ruffling her short blue hair. Short after, a woman followed. The seven and the rest of the household eyed her closely.

She's got long brown hair, it went down her back and it was swaying freely with the wind. Her green eyes were shining brightly under the sun light and her expressions showed her delight as she looked at the mansion before her.

Shun walked to her and held her hand and led her to the row of people. He started introducing her to the residents of his home.

"And those are my children. Ace, Julie, Runo, Mira, Joe, Baron and Marucho. Kids, this is Ms. Nicole Heart," he said when he reached the children, pointing at the person as he said his/ her name.

"Nice to meet you Nicole," the seven greeted together. The woman looked at them and put a smile on her face.

"Well, there you are. Elena told me a lot about you. And hey, we are gonna be a family soon, please call me Ms. Heart," she said, smile leaving her face.

"Uh, sure," Runo said, feeling the carelessness and disgust in the woman's words. If they are going to be a family, they might as well be informal, right? But…it just seemed that Nicole was not that excited about it. Like, she wanted to be a part of a Kazami family that doesn't include them, at that thought, Runo felt like strangling her.

"And last but not least, Ms. Alice. She's our governor," Shun continued taking no notice to what his fiancée said. Shun waited for a respond, but when none came, he turned his face to see what was wrong; he was surprised when he saw Alice with closed eyes.

"Ms. Alice, are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. That startled her and her eyes snapped open.

"It looks like you didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" Shun asked with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kazami. We stayed up late telling horror stories and playing Q&As," she said with a giggle, then shook the sleepiness out of her eyes. Shun stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"Questions and Answers, it's a long story," she explained and he let out an 'oh'.

"You must be Nicole. Hi, I'm Alice," Alice said politely, after noticing the woman standing next to Shun. The young lady faked a smile and took Alice's stretched hand and shook it.

She let go swiftly and started climbing the main stairs, lifting her long light pink dress so she wouldn't step onto it while walking. Shun followed close by.

"Ms. Alice, I hope you managed yourself well while I was gone," Mylene said with her cold tone, looking at the red-head before her.

"Oh, yes. You don't have to worry about a thing," Alice stated cheerfully.

"Alright then. Ok, now, let's go, each to his job," Mylene said clapping her hands. The maids, cooks and butlers followed the house manager.

"Call me Ms. Heart," Runo said imitating Nicole. Her siblings burst into laughs.

"It's not nice to mock people, she needs some time. So, stop it," Alice said. They stopped laughing.

"C'mon, let's go help Chan with the tea and the pie," Alice said with a smile on her face and went inside. Runo did one last imitation and walked behind her alongside the rest of her brothers and sisters.

"This should be good," Julie said so only Marucho could hear her and they both laughed a bit.

* * *

Shun and Nicole sat down in the living room, each sitting on a separate chair. It was silent for a while, none of them spoke and it was getting uncomfortable.

"So, did you like them?" Shun asked trying to ease the tension. Nicole nodded.

"Of course, I hope they'll like me too," She lied, skillfully.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will," Shun said back. And silent returned again.

"Everything is the same, you didn't change a thing since Elena died," Nicole said taking the room in.

"Yes," was all he said. He started thinking a little bit, Nicole was one of his wife's closest friends, or so she says. But, he never saw her, not once in his house.

"Tell me something. How come I never saw you before, though Elena and you are friends?" he asked looking her straight in the eye.

"I…I-" She was interrupted by Alice walking into the living, holding a tray of tea glasses. Shun turned to look at her as she placed the tray on the coffee table. For once, Nicole was happy to see one of the household, for she didn't have to come up with another lie.

The children followed their nanny, Runo holding the pie, Joe the dishes and Marucho brought the cream and the spoons. Shun eyed the table.

"That's the surprise?" Shun asked, raising an eyebrow at Alice which made her chuckle a bit.

"What? Did you expect spiders and ghosts?" Alice said after she stopped laughing.

"No, No. But, a cherry pie?" he asked, still shocked.

"Don't you like cherry?" she asked slightly worried.

"I love it, thank you," Shun said looking into Alice's eyes. At that, blood started rushing towards her cheek.

"Well…What are we waiting for? Let's eat it!" Nicole stated in an attempt to get the attention back on her. Alice broke eyes contact and smiled. She held the knife and cut the pie into ten equal pieces.

Everyone held his plate and Baron was the first to take a bite. He soon regretted it.

"Something is not right about it!" he said to Marucho, who gave him a nervous laugh. Alice heard Baron and took a spoon full of her own piece. The cream was covering the taste, but she knew what it was. Salty. She remembered what she did a week ago, and an inaudible gasp escaped her lips.

She looked at Shun and he was still drinking his tea, but Nicole was about to put the spoon in her mouth. Quickly, Alice stood up from her chair and walked to her, but, when she was close, she tripped over the carpet and fell down, taking both, Nicole and the chair with her.

Shun gasped and stood up to help the two ladies. He held Alice's hand first, assisting her to stand up on her feet. The kids ran to Alice's side, making sure she was ok, leaving their plates on the table. After not getting any help, Nicole stood up on her own and the family looked at her.

Her face was covered with the white plate, when it fell down, it revealed her face covered with the cherry pie. The group tried to hold back their laughs, but failed. They started giggling and some of them had tears in their eyes. Shun, however, managed to compose himself. But, deep down, he was laughing as well. Alice bit her lower lip.

"Shun, I'll not take this kind of behavior! I'm going to clean myself and I'm not returning till I get a proper apology," she exclaimed and left the room. Shun called out for her, but she refused to come back, she didn't even listen to Alice when she said she was sorry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Alice apologized again, this time to Shun, with her face down.

"It was an accident. Why were you moving that fast anyway?" he asked with a serious expression.

"The pie was salty, I was trying to stop her from eating it," She said. Shun turned to face the 'destructive monsters' he had for kids.

"I suppose this was your planning, it will not go like this, you went too far, I'm gonna-"

"No, sir. It was my fault," Alice interrupted. Shun looked at her, confused.

"I replaced the sugar with salt awhile ago and forgot to switch them back. At that time, I wanted to make the 'pie' for the seven," she confessed. "But, then, the itchy powder was enough to teach them the lesson," she continued.

"Itchy powder? Salty pie? What have you been doing to my kids?" he asked, trying not to sound angry, but his tone betrayed him.

"I-I took your permission, remember?" she said, a little scared.

"Ya, but not for that!" he shouted. The seven, only, watched them argue, unable to stop it. Shun took a deep breath and tried to clear his thoughts, after calming a bit, he turned to face Alice once again.

"Ms. Alice, just, leave. Go back to where you came from. Your assistance is no longer required," he said with a harsh cold tone. His kids gasped at their father's decision.

"No, It's our fault!" Julie said.

"Marucho and I noticed the mistake, but we said nothing. We wanted to prank her and Alice knew nothing about it! We didn't tell, it's not fair to blame Alice for what we did," Julie said with tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter now. I'll make arrangements for a new, normal, governor to come," he said maintaining a cool voice. They wanted to object, but Alice stopped them.

"You are right, sir. I shouldn't have expected you to be ok with my methods. I shall go and pack my stuff," Alice stated.

"I will book the train ticket, then," he said and left.

Alice turned to look at Julie and Marucho with a hurt look in her eyes.

"You promised me! Promised not to do anything and, yet, you did. I guess I was a fool to believe you, after all," She said and went upstairs to her room.

"That's not fair! We finally liked one, it's not fair," Mira said, and ran outside the house with tears in her eyes.

"Mira, wait!" Ace shouted and ran after her.

* * *

"You just had to tell him the truth!" Runo nearly yelled at the young woman packing her stuff.

"Honesty is the best Policy, Runo. Telling a lie to get off of the hock is not the right thing to do," She said, not looking at the said girl.

"Yes, but did you have to say everything? Do…Do you want to leave us that bad?" Runo said as tears started gathering in her eyes. Alice stopped packing and sat on the bed beside Runo and rapped her hand around Runo's shoulders and pulled her closer, crying.

"Of course, not. I wish I could have stayed longer. I love you, all of you, you are like the children I never had," she answered, hugging Runo tighter.

"And you were like a mom to us, too," Runo said.

Soon all joined the hug, except for Julie and Marucho. The two looked at her, embarrassed.

"We are sorry, you must hate us right now," Marucho said. Alice wiped her tears away and motioned them to come closer to her and they joined the hug too.

"I may be disappointed and a little mad, but I don't hate you," she said with her warm smile.

"Can I please ask you to do me something and stick to it this time?" she asked, they nodded.

"I want you to go and apologize to Nicole," she said. They didn't really want to do that, but they nodded, again.

"Good," she then stood up and held her suit cases and proceeded to leave when she felt a hand around her wrist.

"Please, don't go! We want you to stay," Runo said and all her siblings agreed.

"I can't, I'm afraid I have to go. Take care of yourselves, guys," Alice said. Runo let go of her wrist and watched as Alice disappeared from the doorway.

* * *

Alice walked in the garden, she started looking around her while walking in the place, till she reached the lake.

"Ms. Alice?" she heard a voice call from behind her, she turned around to find Shun standing in front of her. She put her face down.

"I was about to leave, I wanted to say goodbye to Ace and Mira," she said and looked back at the lake, where the two sat down in each other's arms. Shun came closer and stood next to her, he took a look at the place Alice was looking at. Ace was wiping a few tears off of Mira's face and then he leaned in to give her a kiss, a comforting one.

Shun was dumbfounded and his eyes were wide open.

"Are those Ace…and Mira…kissing?" he asked, still not believing his eyes.

"Yes, they have been in love ever since Ace come here," Alice answered.

"Really?" Shun said, mentally slapping himself for not knowing earlier.

"There are so many things you don't know about your kids, did you know that Marucho got straight As this quarter? Or that Julie dropped science to go to the fashion class, and that now she designs lots of beautiful clothes?" she paused for a second, then continued, "I think you must reconsider your priorities," she finished. Shun said nothing.

"Can you tell them I said goodbye? I don't want to ruin the moment," Alice said and held her bags and started walking towards the gates.

"Wait, don't leave, yet," Shun said, which made Alice turn around.

"You're right, I don't know anything about my, own, children. Can we…Can we talk for a while?" Shun spoke. Alice looked at her watch, then nodded.

"There's some time till my train come," she said and sat down on a nearby bench, Shun sat next to her.

"How did I let things get to here?" Shun asked. Alice looked at him.

"For being a teacher, I learned that children are like a little plant, one that needs care and love to grow. And you weren't giving them that. Why? Is a question only you can answer," she said looking at the white clouds floating in the sky. The place grew silent for a while and neither of them talked. Runo and Julie came out of the house. Alice and Shun watched as they went to talk to Ace and Mira and how the four got back inside the house.

"Ace and Mira are not the only ones in love. Runo is in love too, with a guy named Dan," She said, Shun looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"Dan, Dan Kuso?" he asked.

"Yes, do you know him?" she asked back.

"You're lying," he simply said, she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" she asked.

"Because, they never got along, they always fight. She used to come from school complaining about how annoying he was," he explained.

"Love combines the weirdest people together, ones you thought that it won't blossom between them," she said. Shun looked at her with a half-smile on his face.

"Ya, you're right," he said and looked at the blue sky.

"You are really different," Shun said turning to face her, once more.

"I think we established that," she said with a slight giggle.

"Ya, but different in a good way, really," he said. Alice blushed a little. He then gave much thought to what she said about the reason he didn't pay attention to his kids.

"About what you said, the answer to the 'why' is that-" he was interrupted by Alice putting a finger on his lips.

"You don't need to justify yourself to me, but to them," she said, then looked at her watch.

"I better get going now," She stood up and Shun followed her action.

"If I am going to talk to them, I need you to be there as well," he said looking into her eyes.

"But I got fired," Alice said.

"And now you're rehired," Shun said, Alice chuckled a little and nodded.

The seven walked into the main living room which was near the entrance. The atmosphere was gloomy, and they all lost their happy smile that used to cross their faces.

"What's with the sad faces?" Shun asked as he walked into the room. They looked at him, giving him a glare that said 'like you don't know'. That was until they saw who came in behind him.

"ALICE!" they shouted and ran to give her a big bear hug.

"Guys, I-I can't…breath!" she said. They pulled away and looked at her, not believing that's she's here with them, Baron even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Sit down, people," Shun said and they did as told. Alice sat down as well.

"I know that I haven't been the best father, lately, and for that I'm sorry. I admit that I entered a state of sadness, after your mom had died. It was not easy to loose her," he confessed.

"Is that why you are remarrying, now?" Runo asked, rudely.

"Runo!" Alice exclaimed.

"No, she's right. I was not planning to, but a month ago, I got a letter from the mayor, telling me that if I didn't get married by the end of the month, I'll loose your custody. He told me that you were too many and that you must have a mother. That's why I'm remarrying, cause if I don't, you'll be taken away from me and be put into different foster homes and who knows what'll happen then. I am doing this to keep our family, sorry if you had got it the other way," Shun said. Everyone was shocked.

"We're sorry, we didn't know," Joe said and the others nodded.

"It's ok. We all made mistakes," Shun said. The seven stood up and gave their dad a bone crushing hug.

"How about we open a new page?" Shun asked after they pulled away. They nodded and Alice smiled at them.

''Oh, and at the weekend, we have a formal party to announce the engagement," he said.

"We ARE the ones having the party?" Runo asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, did Dan tell you about it?" he asked. Runo's shock grew more.

"Y-Yes. You k-know about D-Dan?" she stuttered while asking.

"I know everything," he said then gave an unnoticeable wink towards Alice. She smiled and winked back.

"We have to go shopping!" Julie said in a matter of fact tone. Shun, Alice and the others disagreed with Julie and started coming up with excuses.

"No, we will go, It's a party, you have to wear new things! Like, duh!" Runo and Mira started arguing with Julie and the boys were trying to play peacemakers, but with no appeal.

"Thank you," Shun said in a soft tone looking at Alice.

"You're welcome, Mr. Kazami," she stated.

"It's Shun to you, you're a part of our huge family now, if you want to of course," he said.

"It'll be an honor. And you can call me Alice as well," she said and then moved to break up the cat fight between the shopping lover and the shopping haters.

Shun eyed her closely. He couldn't believe how she managed in a couple of weeks to change the life in this house and, with her sweet personality, entered each of their hearts, including his.

* * *

**That end chapter 8 of the story, hope you liked it. Finally the family is back. What do you think is gonna happen? Do tell, I wanna know what you are thinking.**

**R&R**

**And for those who read 'A Bed Time Story' Alice is a ghost, Shun was telling his real story. So, congrats for all who figured it out. I know some of you are thinking how she became human; I actually got some requests to make a sequel explaining it. I'm still not sure if I am gonna, I mean I wrote it with an open ending, giving your imagination a space to work and think of the ending yourselves. So, most likely I won't do one. **


	9. Picnic Dilemma

**Hey guys, how are you? Sorry for the late update, I had a terrible case of writer's block; I hate it when it happens. Wow, can you believe it? I got over one hundred reviews, Thanks a lot to everyone who had reviewed my last chapter and thx for you're your amazing support, love you all guys! Hope you'll enjoy this one=] **

**Review Replies:**

**Just wanted to say that I started a new story called: "Between past, present and future" for DXR and SXA, it'll be great if you guys would go and check it out.**

**Kazamirose: **Thx a lot for reviewing, glad you liked it. Sorry for the late update XD oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thx again.

**Colorfullife1993: **Thanks for reviewing and glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**xXPhantomGirlXx93: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked the chapter. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**Lol: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked the chapter =] oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**Alicefrombakugan: **I'm glad you loved the chap, thx a lot for reviewing. I was actually really happy when I read your review, I was glad that one of my readers was paying attention to the details I as a writer take care of, it was amazing to read your analyze of the chapter. And no worries I didn't get you wrong about the prank thing. I'm glad someone noticed Nicole's lies that will play a role in here, so you will read her back story in about a couple of chapters. Thx again for reviewing. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**Akiko Suzuki: **It's okay, I'm glad you're back. Also, you got yourself an account, welcome to fanfiction, liked your first story. I lold when I read that you put Nicole in the things you hate in your profile, but you know, she was made to be hated so it's okay. I felt like I should copy and paste your whole profile in mine, we have so many things in common. Thx for reviewing. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**Katzike123: **Ya, I knew you knew (lol XD) from your review for the story, here's a cookie cause you figured it out *throw you a cookie* well, don't jump to conclusions very soon, it's still early for shun to marry Alice. Sorry for the late update, I had a very bad case of writer's block. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**Dan and Runo 4 eva: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked the chap. everyone hates Nicole right now, so it's okay. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**Fluffy cloud: **glad you liked it, yes helices her alright =] oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**Helios: **ya, that was mean wasn't it, hehe. Thx for reviewing and glad you liked it. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17: **yes you did add it. Glad you liked it, what you said was sweet. I really don't like writing already used ideas, I try to come up with my own =] thx for reviewing and hope you'll enjoy this one. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**Tricky Heart: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked it. To answer your question, you only have to read and find out. Mean me XP oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**JazzGirl123:** thx for reviewing five of my chapters. I'll reply to them all in here. I have a lot of twists and turns in my stories, sorry about that XP well glad I got a hug not a strangle from you, lol. Well, Nicole was made to be hated, you have the right to do so. I'm still thinking about the sequel, I know what do you mean, loosing your muse is hard when it comes to writing, I was fighting writer's block for the past few weeks -_-' sorry about the late update. Thx again for reviewing and glad you liked it. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**MarshmellowsSleeping: **thx for reviewing, glad you enjoyed it =] oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**Taymontu: **our birthdays are in the same month, sweet =] glad you liked it, sorry for the late update, I was fighting writer's block. Thx again. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**Shadowjinx: **well, cause you were sort of correct you get to have a cookie, I wish I could give you a real one, but eat one for me. Glad you liked the chapter. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**Flippy17: **well, I'm glad I wasn't killed, lol. Glad you liked it and thx a lot for reviewing, hope you enjoy this one. oh and there's an important thing you need to know, chapter 8 had a mistake in it, it said that the party will be after tomorrow, but it'll be at the weekend, I didn't notice I made that mistake, it's fixed now, but I thought you guys should know.

**So…On with the story, now =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter nine: **

**Picnic Dilemma**

The days of the week passed quickly, and Friday emerged.

The weekend started, much to the kids dislike for it meant the announcement of their father's engagement to Nicole, who, in those past few days, didn't do much effort to bring herself closer to the family. She was doing the opposite to be exact, as if she wanted to be hated for her rudeness towards the seven. But, of course, it was all behind Shun and Alice's Backs.

Runo and the rest of her siblings, sat lazily in her room, their school bags were thrown on the floor. School was over, for that week anyway. They hated to admit it, but they became quite fond of school. In those seven and half hours, they would be out of the house, away from Nicole to be more precise. If Alice wasn't staying with them; they would have killed Nicole by now!

Sighs of boredom filled the air; they sure had nothing to do in the vacation, except for the HW their teachers gave them, which was not an interesting thing to do. Julie dragged them all shopping a couple of days ago, so their ball gowns were ready. They sat down on the bed, dying for one of them to open a conversation. But, sadly, they had nothing to say either.

As a life savor, Alice opened the door and walked inside the room with hands full of clothes. The teenagers exchanged confused looks between themselves.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully "Since we are going to have a ball tomorrow; I decided, as your nanny of course, that we are going to help out in cleaning and preparing the house for the occasion," she finished and threw each one of them a working clothing, she didn't want them to get their fancy clothes dirty.

They held the clothes in their hands, with looks of complete disgust at the thought of cleaning. The clothes were plain and dirty in a way or another.

"Do we really have to? I mean, we do have people for that," Baron spoke for the group, who nodded their heads rapidly. It was not only gross for them, but simply, it was horrifying as well; they didn't clean anything in their lives before. The one time they did something was when they baked that pie the other day.

Alice put one of her caring, heart-moving smiles and glanced at them with the same type of emotions in her eyes as in her smile.

"Yes, you do. But…you never felt the hardships they go through to help you everyday. It'll be a great opportunity to gain more responsibility and become more appreciative towards them. Besides, a great surprise awaiting you if you participated," She said.

They looked down, slightly ashamed. They raised their heads to give her a nod, but they felt they're gonna regret that soon. She clapped her hands, happily and left the room, leaving the children to get ready.

She went downstairs, jumping on the steps like a little girl while singing a melody. At the realization of what she was doing, she let a giggle escape her lips.

She gathered the entire staff and gave them the rest of the day off. They blinked in confusion; the party was only a day away and half of the work was not done, yet. They doubted Alice was saying that, but when she reassured them, they were more than happy to do so since she said everything was taken care off.

Chan watched with horrified looks, how the maids, cooks and butlers gathered themselves and left. She was on the verge of collapsing on the floor. Alice tried to explain to her how much the experience would help the children's mental growth, but Chan was pulling her hair out, mumbling something like "We're domed!" while pacing around.

Alice sighed and let an irony smile form on her face, then left the black haired girl to deal with her 'panic attack'

She walked gracefully in the hallways of the mansion. The sound of her footsteps echoed through the house for it was nearly empty right now. She stopped in front of the study; she raised her hand to knock on the door then allowed herself in.

Shun lowered the newspaper to look at the woman before him. He quite knew it was her for she was the only one who would come in without waiting for permission. Not that he minded, in fact, in the space of a few days, the two of them became closer. He finally found someone that understood him and had the time to listen to his problems and even find solutions for most of them.

She smiled at him, he couldn't help but return the smile. He put the paper down and looked at her. Her outfit was different this time, her dress was very simple and she wore an apron over it. Her hair was put up in a messy ponytail, with only a couple of bangs hitting her pale face. He tried not to, but he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. She put her fingers near her mouth and laughed a bit for a good minute or so. She stopped abruptly, and handed Shun a white apron as well, raising his confusion.

"Your entire help was given a day off, so the kids and I decided to prepare everything for tomorrow. We were wondering if you would like to join us," She said. He looked at her, still not believing his ears, then looked down at the white cloth in his hand. Alice felt he was not excited about the idea.

"You won't be included in the surprise if you don't help us," she said.

"Full of surprises, aren't we?" he stated. He wore his apron, he didn't know why, but he couldn't say 'no' to her. She smiled happily then grabbed his hand, dragging him outside of the study.

* * *

The seven and their father stood in a straight line. Alice walked closer to them holding different cleaning items in her hand and started giving each one of them his/her job.

Julie and Marucho were supposed to clean the bathrooms, a harsh job to do. They were sure Alice did that on purpose to get back at them for what they did the other day.

Ace and Mira got the easier job, they had to help Chan prepare the pastries and appetizers for the party. The rest of the household objected, but Alice told them Ace and Mira were the best in cooking, so they surrendered.

Runo, Baron and Joe were supposed to decorate the ball room and prepare it for the big night, they were given boxes and boxes of sparkling golden decorations. They sighed and went to their job.

Alice and Shun started their own chore, cleaning the huge dinning room for the big feast. Alice began working and in no time the whole place was shining. Everything was in its place. She wiped the drops of sweat on her forehead away and took the whole place in, that's when she realized her co-cleaner wasn't there.

She put her broom down and walked outside of the dinning room to the office, she knew he would be there. She opened the door and found him glancing at the pictures put on the shelve. He was deep in thought that he didn't hear her come in. She cleared her throat to make sure he knew she was there. He turned to look at her.

"Running away from the job?" she joked playfully, he chuckled a bit then shook his head, softly.

"Actually, I was getting more work to do," he said "I want to tidy up this place, three years are enough. Besides, I'm about to get a fresh start, I don't want to stay trapped in the past. What do you think? Will you help me?" he explained. She smiled widely and nodded, and the both of them started cleaning.

…

In the ball room, sounds of laughs and giggles reached Runo's ears. The curiosity got the better of her, so she started following the sound, till she reached the door with the big golden sigh that said: "The Office". She took a peek inside and learned the laughs were coming from Alice and her father.

Her eyes widened, and tears started gathering. It had been sure a long time since she last heard her father laughing happily from the bottom of his heart. She watched at the two grownups continued to broom fight like little children. The office was now cleaned, the violet curtains got their pure colour again, the huge piles of paper were organized and the desk was no longer messy. The family pictures were dusted and cleaned, the whole place was back to what it was before.

Runo, wiped her tears and got back to the task in hand. Happy, she saw a smile form on Shun's face once more, and thanking Alice deeply for making it happen. A thought crossed her mind, one brought much delight to her heart, but she sighed knowing it couldn't come true.

…

Shun and Alice dropped to the ground, exhausted after the two hours work. Alice took a look around, then noticed the dried flowers in the vase. She stood up and stormed out of the room without saying a thing. She got back after a minute or so. In her hands was a collection of different coloured roses from the garden of the house. Shun smiled at her and took the roses from her hand and placed it in the vase himself, but keeping the dried ones in the first drawer of his desk. Then, they left the room, closing the light behind.

* * *

Everyone was done doing the different tasks they were given, except for the cooking team. Chan-lee was a perfectionist when it comes to the final touches. They sat down in the living room, panting.

"That surprise better be good, cause I'm tiered," Shun exclaimed, saying what they all wanted to say. Alice took off, once more, then came back with a huge basket in her hand. The basket was heavy, Alice was having a hard time holding it, so Shun stood up and took it from her, giving her a space to talk.

"Well, I noticed the wide spaces outside, and I thought of having… A PICNIC!" she said shouting the last word, filling the air with excitement. The kids got excited as well, after a long time of working, going out to relax would be amazing, so they jumped up and made their way to their rooms to get ready.

"How's that for a surprise?" she asked with a slight giggle. Shun looked at her with an amused expression on his face, her musical laugh caught his heart, he only managed to nod. She stopped laughing abruptly and took the basket from his hand.

"You better go and wake Nicole up, she wouldn't want to miss this," she said and put the basket on a near table then left to her own room to change her clothes.

Shun sighed and went to wake his fiancée up, it was about 5:00 pm, he couldn't know how she could sleep all that time.

* * *

The group marched on the grass. Chan was not able to come along for she wanted to complete baking, Joe wanted to skip to stay with her, but Alice didn't let him do so for she wanted him to be a part of this family trip.

Alice led the family deeper and deeper into the woods, Nicole's hair got caught up in every tree branch she passed, and she started hating the idea from the beginning.

The trees were thick and they started wondering were Alice was planning to take them. Seconds later, they got their answer. A wide plain emerged in front of them almost instantly, the landscape changed in a blink, they didn't know when they had stepped out of the forest. The sun sent its rays down, they put a hand on their foreheads to protect their eyes, it was then they were able to take the whole place in.

The place was like a paradise, it was simply breath-taking. The grass had the purest colour of green, the different types of flowers danced around enjoying the cool wind. Only one tree stood still in the middle of the place, providing a shady area for them to sit down under it. The whistles of the wind as it played with the leaves of the tree, reached their ears and for that moment they were in their own world of thoughts and dreams, which was interrupted by Alice.

"Isn't it beautiful? I found it when I was taking a look around the other day,'' she said, taking everyone out of their current thoughts. Shun had to admit, he didn't know there were a place such as this one in his property.

The group sat down under the big oak tree. They spread the picnic sheet on the grass and put the variety of food present in the basket. After eating a little, Julie wanted to burn the calories she gained, so she decided to go for a walk, the boys followed her, wanting to find something to play with. That left, Nicole, Shun, Alice, Runo and Mira.

Shun and Alice started opening random conversations, Nicole watched with hatred in her eyes. _No, look and talk with me not her!,_ she thought.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she said trying to get some attention, she succeeded.

"Yes, it is," Shun answered. She took it as a chance and tangled Shun into a conversation of her own, Alice turned to talk with Runo while Mira took a nap on the green carpet of the ground.

…

Ace and the others walked further, they didn't quite know how big the place was. They reached the end of the plain, they stood in front of the cliff. Baron pushed a rock with his foot to see how deep it was, the cliff was bottomless for they heard no sound of the rock hitting the bottom.

A thick hollow log was acting like a bridge between the two edges of the cliffs. Ace gazed at it and an idea popped in his mind for a thrilling game.

"The courageous one, will be who dares to walk on that log to the other side," he said, his voice was full of self-confidence. Baron and Joe raised their hands, no way they're letting Ace call them cowards. Marucho, on the other hand, didn't raise his hand, he was scared by the looks of it.

"Well, we've got a chicken in here, I didn't expect you to do it anyway," Ace said and they started laughing at Marucho.

Marucho's face turned red and his tears were about to fall, but he held them back. His face was put down as many thoughts ran in his mind.

He was never the one to take risks at any time, he always does his math and put everything in his mind before acting. But, he is being laughed at because of that exact thing, his heart started aching at that thought.

"Guys, stop it!" Julie insisted, but they didn't listen to her.

"It's enough!" Marucho snapped, that made them go silent.

"I'm sick of being called a coward, I will walk on that log, right now," he finished.

Ace, Baron, Joe and Julie stared at him, gaping. This was a side of his personality they never saw before. They didn't know if it was courage or stupidity, at that moment.

"Go ahead," Joe said, his tone said he didn't believe what Marucho had said.

The young blonde walked towards the edge with much determination in his steps. He put his foot on the log, _No turning back now,_ was all he was thinking about. He started walking on it, balancing himself using his arms.

Julie and the others watched in disbelieve and worry, any wrong move and he could fall down.

Marucho was worried as well; his heart was beating very fast, but, for that one moment he felt strong.

But the victorious moments ended soon; his foot slipped and he fell down. Luckily for him, he managed to hold on to an extended branch of the log.

The boys gasped and Julie let out a very loud scream.

…

A loud scream interrupted the chats of the group. The scream was recognized as Julie's almost instantly. Alice stood up and made her way to the direction of the scream. Shun stood too and was about to go when Runo motioned him to sit down.

"Dad, she probably saw a spider or something," Runo said.

"Well, it's better to go and check," he said and ran in the same direction. Runo followed for she didn't want to be left alone with Nicole, who sat down like nothing had happened.

Alice stopped running when she saw Julie, she asked her what was wrong, but the silver haired girl started crying instead of answering the question.

"Marucho…He's about to fall!" Joe said. Alice gasped and looked were Ace and Baron were looking. She gasped harder when she saw the little kid dangling over the cliff.

"It's my fault, I'll go and get him," Ace said, he was about to step on the log when Alice stopped him.

"I'll go, I can't put the two of you in risk," she said and pushed him aside. She took off her heals and put her bare foot on the log and proceeded walking, but the wind was blowing hard and she was about to slip, she was able to gain her balance in the right time.

She decided to crawl instead of walking. She was getting closer and closer.  
At that moment, Shun and Runo arrived at the scene. Both of them were in complete shock.

"Saw a spider, huh?" Shun said sarcastically. Runo gave a nervous laugh.  
The due couldn't do anything but watch with worry.

Alice stopped when she was close to Marucho, she stretched her hand for him. He was scared to take it at first, but then he grabbed it tightly. Alice managed to pull him up and place him safely on the log, the two then started crawling back. The crowd gave sighs of relieve as they saw them come back.

When Alice and Marucho were about to reach the edge, Alice noticed the log was beginning to crack, her heart skipped a beat or two as horror filled her emotions. She took hold of Marucho in her arms and ordered him to close his eyes. The log couldn't take their weight anymore and broke in two halves.  
Alice and Marucho screamed as they fell helplessly in the air, Alice closed her eyes, scared of what's to come. She expected to hit the rocks on the side, but instead she felt a tight grip around her right hand. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Shun's ones.

"I caught you, I won't let you fall, I promise. Now, try to push yourself up," he ordered, she shook her head.

"No, take Marucho first," she replied and gave Marucho a push. Shun caught his hand by his free one and pulled him up then gave him to Runo and turned his attention back to Alice. Though, the time wasn't right, he couldn't help but admire her, she preferred to save his son's life than hers.

He started pulling her up, without using much strength so he won't hurt her, but using enough to pull her up. He managed to do so, with one last pull that made Alice jump the remaining space, it also send Shun backwards a bit, Alice in his arms.  
Both of them started breathing heavily; Shun noticed the position they were in, Alice was resting her head on his shoulder as he rapped his arms firmly around her body, but even though, he didn't want to let go. His heart was beating very fast, he wasn't only scared of loosing his child, he was afraid of loosing her, he didn't know why though, but that was the way he felt.

When Alice finally got the strength to stand up on her feet, Shun let go of her. A faint rosy blush made its way to her cheeks for she noticed how awkward it was.  
Marucho came running to her and hugged he tightly.  
"Thank you for saving my life," he said, his voice was still shaking. Alice smiled at him.

"You're welcome. But, what made you do that anyway?" she asked, Shun nodded wanting to know as well.

"My bros thought I was too scared to do anything dangerous, so I accepted their dare to climb on that log," he answered. Shun and Alice turned to look at Ace, Baron and Joe with anger in their eyes. The said boys gulped.

"Ace, Baron and Joseph, you are grounded starting after tomorrow," he said.  
"For two weeks," he added.

"WHAT!" The three boys exclaimed and looked at Alice for help.

"Well, I'm not helping you this time, you guys deserved it," She said. They folded their arms, unhappy about their punishment.

The sun was setting and it was time to go home before it gets darker. They gathered their things and walked back home. Ace picked Mira up bridal-style for he didn't want to wake her up and walked with the rest of the family. Shun noticed that Nicole didn't even bother herself to ask about what had happened. That thought was pushed aside as the thoughts of his feeling at that moment when he held Alice in his arms took its place. His entered a stage of deep thinking when they reached the mansion.

* * *

It was the beginning of the night, but the whole group put on their PJ's on and hit the hay for it was an eventful day. Nicole, on the other hand, kept talking with Mylene in her room for the rest of the night.  
Runo and Julie went to the kitchen to drink some water before bed.

"Did you see how dad was looking at Alice today?" Runo asked Julie, but the girl was too busy drinking water to answer Runo, so Runo continued.  
"Won't it be great if dad was marrying Alice instead of Nicole?" she said in a dreamy tone.

"Ya, but, he's not," Julie said crashing Runo's dream. Runo sighed knowing her wish won't be granted then went to grab something to eat from the fridge.

…

Shun, who heard the whole thing from outside the kitchen, gave an unseen nod by Runo and Julie and walked to his study dragging Chan along with him without uttering a single word.

* * *

The door of the study was closed. Chan looked at Shun with confused looks. Shun, noticing this, motioned her to sit down on one of the chairs. She did as told. Shun walked to a near table were a navy box rested, he grabbed it and sat on an opposite chair from her.

"As you know Chan, tomorrow, my engagement will become official," he started, playing with the box in his hand. Chan nodded.  
"I want to make sure I made the best choice for my children. So, what do you think about Nicole?" he asked. Chan looked uneasy.

"Umm…she's…umm…n-nice? A-and…umm…fun?" her statements came out as questions, she really didn't want to say her true feelings for she didn't want to hurt Mr. Kazami's feelings.

"The truth, Chan," Shun said, knowing she was lying to him.

"Ok, good. I can't stand her! I'm sorry but I don't know how Mrs. Kazami was her friend, they are nothing alike," she said. Shun looked at the box and flipped it open; inside it was a beautiful ring. A diamond rested in the middle surrounded by two green emeralds.

"And Alice?" he asked, looking at the ring.

"She is amazing, she is the only one who managed to enter the kids' heart. She's so kind and sweet. Well, she is amazing in every way possible," she said with a warm smile.  
Shun took her words in and he started comparing between the two. Remarrying was a big decision for him and he needed to make the right choice.

"Chan, what if…what if I proposed to Alice instead?" he asked like it was the most impossible thing in the world.

"That…that would be awesome!" she exclaimed after jumping out of her seat at the news.

"Do you…Do you think she'll agree?" he asked with a little doubt. After all, he'll ask her to leave her life to stay with them. They didn't know each other that long either.  
Chan nodded and smiled.

"Ask her, you won't loose a thing," she said. It was Shun's time to nod.  
He closed the box and put it in its place. He and Chan got out of the study and made their way to their rooms. He covered himself with the blanket and drifted into a sleep. He was sure, for the first time, that everything would turn out fine in his life.

* * *

**That was my longest chapter ever, and it was my favorite so far. So what did you guys think?**

**Oh and just to say, Joe's full name is Joseph if you guys don't know.**

**Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think is gonna happen. **


	10. Unexpected Proposal

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? Well, even if you did, you missed the story more. Yay, chapter number ten! I'm so happy; I just like this number, lol. Thx a lot for everyone who had reviewed my last chapter, I'm glad you guys are liking it. Maybe what Shun said was something you all wanted to read about. Anyways, here are the review replies.**

**Review replies:**

**Animerules96: **Thx a lot for reviewing, glad you liked it. Sorry about the late update XD hope you'll enjoy this one.

**Colorfullife1993: **Thanks for reviewing and glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one.

**xXPhantomGirlXx93: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked the chapter.

**Lol: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked the chapter =] ya he likes her. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Alicefrombakugan: **thx for reviewing. Well, the proposing seems too soon, because he actually had no time to decide, he had to do it before the party. He's remarrying for his kids so everything he does is for them. Ya, the story focus more on family ties, not love. I tried to put as much moments as I can for them in the past three chapters for I knew the proposing will feel like it is too soon. But, it is a part of the plot (I guess) I'm glad you liked those parts too; they were my favorite as well. I'm glad you found Nicole original, her background will be put in chapter 11. The Marucho part, everyone told me the same thing about it, sometimes boys' games get out of hand. Don't worry, you hurt no feelings. To be honest, I thought it was rushed too ;) the past chapter was for Shun's feelings and here it'll be Alice's, hope you like it.

**Akiko Suzuki: **thx for reviewing. That part was scary, wasn't it? Thank god Marucho is still okay. Thx again and hope you'll enjoy this one. This chapter is dedicated to you because you are the reason I wrote this chapter^^

**Katzike123: **thx a lot for reviewing and all, glad you liked it. You have to wait and see how Nicole will react. Hope you like the chapter and thx for your support.

**Dan and Runo 4 Eva: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked the chap. Hope you like this one.

**Fluffy cloud: **glad you liked it, ya too many events. That's why the chaps are so long. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Helios: **ya that were mean weren't it, hehe. Thx for reviewing and glad you liked it.

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17: **here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I wrote my other stories since I forgot about them for a while. When the story is done, you have the right to kill her as much as you want, but now, I need her. Thx for reviewing, hope you like this.

**Sukikimura: **thx a lot for reviewing, glad you liked it ^^ hope you enjoy this one.

**Chibi Waru-Chan: **thx a lot for reviewing, I'm so glad you liked it. Thx for what you said, hope you'll enjoy this one.

**JazzGirl123:** thx for reviewing, glad you liked it. You have the right to kill Nicole when the story ends, so don't worry. You have to read and see how will she reacts. Hope you'll like it ^^

**11****th**** Prince the Ripper:** I'm sorry if it hurt your eyes. You are the only one who complained about it, I find the story easier to read this way and I'm not the only one doing it. I will jeep writing this way, I'm really sorry, but I got used to it. Thx a lot for reviewing and sorry again.

**MarshmellowsSleeping: **thx for reviewing, glad you enjoyed it =] read and find out what her answer will be. Hope you enjoy it.

**Pokemonlover417: **glad you liked the chapter, thx a lot for reviewing. I love the couple AceXMira too, so I added the scene for their lovers, glad you liked it. Hope you like this one.

**Shadowjinx: **All the final chapters will be long, because they have lots of events in them. I know I was surprised and happy about the number of reviews, thx a lot for your support. Glad you liked the chapter and thx a lot for reviewing. Hope you like this one.

**Flippy17: **ya, I like writing epic long chapters that have many events in them and gives my reader a headache, hope that didn't happen to you, lol. I was surprised too when I got his name, but it's nice. Nicole seems to get on everybody's nerves. You have to read the story and see, hope you like this chappie.

**So…On with the story, now =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **Akiko Suzuki, **I was planning to post the chapter next week, but when I read Akiko's pm, I wrote it today. You should thank her, lol.**

* * *

**Chapter ten: **

**Unexpected Proposal**

It was the night of the ball and the house was in complete chaos. Everyone was running in the whole place, getting ready to serve the guests of the party. The chandeliers' candles were lightened up, giving the maids the chance to look at the dining room. Their faces looked amazed at the fine job done.

The seven were in their rooms, each trying to look his best for the party. The boys didn't care much about their appearance, but the girls sure did with Runo's boyfriend, Dan, coming to the party.

Runo didn't want to, but she let Julie prepare her for the night. The said girl squealed with joy and started working her 'magic' as she puts it. Mira was getting herself ready, too. She didn't do much to her face, but she changed her hair style. Instead of the spikes her hair would be put in, she curled it. The wavy strands of her hair went perfectly with its length and the shape of her face.

Chan was busy with the appetizers, putting them on silver trays and in a special pattern to be beautifully served away to the guests. Her eyes looked sleepy and tired for she couldn't even sleep thinking about how the whole party will be like. More importantly, how Nicole's face will look like when Shun proposes to Alice instead of her.

She let a yawn escape her mouth, a tear or two appeared in her eyes, but she continued to work. Mylene looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her make-up. She decided to go for a change and wear a dress. It was light blue with white hearts on it and it went down and stopped just above her knees.

The red-headed nanny entered the kitchen to drink a glass of water. She was wearing a white strapless dress; she wore a mint green jacket over it. The jacket was short and it only went down quarter of her back. A couple of high heels surrounded her feet and gave her few inches of height. Chan looked at her and went closer to Alice as she poured the pure water in the glass.

"Hey, Alice. You look really nice," Chan said. Alice looked at the girl and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. Chan looked at her, her face said she wanted to ask or say something she wasn't sure about. "What is it, Chan?" Alice asked with concern.

"I want to ask you something. What…umm…do you think of Mr. Kazami?" Chan asked. Alice blinked in confusion; she didn't know what brought that question up.

"Why do you want to know?" Alice asked.

"Just tell me!" Chan urged.

"Well, he is a very good man. He was mysterious at first, a puzzle waiting to be solved, after that happened; I found a side of care and softness I never thought I'll find when I first met him," she paused for a second. A light blush appeared on her face. Chan grinned.

"He is a lovely father, even though he had lost his way, he came back and I think the upcoming days will be more beautiful with his new…wife," she said the last word with a sigh.

She felt this strange feeling build up in her heart. She put a hand on her chest, right where her heart was. It was hurting and she could feel flames in it, from…jealousy. That was the definition of the feeling. She mentally shook her head; it wasn't possible for her to feel jealous, even if it was little. She was not involved in any kind of relationship with Shun, but him being her 'boss'. After a while of thinking, she decided to let it go.

"Chan, I-I have to go. Forget about it," she said and left the kitchen. Chan stared at her, with the same grin on her face, and continued to work.

"What was that all about?" Mylene asked, suspiciously.

"Mr. Kazami is planning to propose to Alice instead, TONIGHT!" Chan answered excitedly. Mylene frowned and left the kitchen. Chan shrugged her shoulders and got back to working.

* * *

"WHAT! Are you sure?" a shaking Nicole asked. Mylene nodded. After hearing from Chan, Mylene went straight to Nicole's room to tell her. After all, their plan will be ruined.

Nicole sat down, with a thud, on the bed. Her eyes showing surprise and fear; fear of loosing her chance with Shun. She shot up, abruptly, and glared at Mylene.

"It's your fault! You were supposed to make him fall for me!" she shouted. Mylene glared at her.

"I am the one who introduced you to each other! Maybe he would have loved you more, if you had been good to his children!" she yelled back.

"Don't turn this on me, I was never good with children," Nicole said and covered her face with a pillow. Mylene sighed, calming herself down.

"We have to think now. What are you planning to do about it?" Mylene asked.

"I don't know," Nicole said, her voice wasn't completely heard, for she still had the pillow on her face.

"Are you planning to give up, then? Aren't you going to fight?" Mylene asked angrily. The brown-haired lady nodded.

"We have done so many to get here, I don't believe it! Fine, let the sweet, weak, caring woman beat you," she pouted. Nicole stood straight and threw the pillow on the floor. She had an evil smile on her face.

"Mylene, you are a genius," she stated. Mylene looked at her, confused.

Alice knocked on the door of the office. Shun said she could come in, so she opened the door.

The said man was struggling with his bow tie; he was pulling the fabric hard and he was so near to shock himself. Alice couldn't help, but giggle at the sight as she came up to him and started helping him with his tie.

"One thinks after all this time, I would be able to do my tie correctly," he said, smiling ironically to himself. Alice giggled and continued to untangle the soft fabric. Shun only gazed at her as she did the tie and knotted it perfectly. She was unaware of his gaze, but it was still there. In this time of his life, she looked like an angel to him.

"Done," she stated. Shun shifted his gaze to something else.

"Thanks," he muttered. He fixed his shirt and took a look at himself in the mirror. Alice sat down on one of the chairs and poured some tea in the two cups. The vapor started coming out from the cup as the hot red liquid was poured in it. Shun sniffed in the smell of the tea and sat down on the other chair and took hold of the cup before him. They started drinking in silence.

"Are you engaged, Alice?" Shun asked, breaking the silence. He asked the question for it would be embarrassing if he asked her to marry him and she was engaged to someone else. He didn't mean for the question to come out like this.

Alice nearly chocked when she heard what he had asked. She put her tea cup down and looked at him; she didn't know what was meant from that question, but she decided to answer it anyway.

"Well, no, I am not," she said. Shun smiled, mentally.

"I said no to the last person who proposed to me," she added after awhile. She was looking down.

"Why?" he asked, he felt it was something he should know about.

"Because…I felt nothing towards him at that moment, though he was my boyfriend for some time. It's just…you are supposed to feel this happiness rush through your body, and other emotions should mix themselves in your heart. Your eyes would water and you feel that this is the person you should spend your live with, but that didn't happen" she said. She really didn't know why she was saying that to Shun, but maybe it was because she felt well talking to him.

"I hope that won't happen again," he said with a soft voice. Alice looked at him and smiled.

"I hope so," she said, hopefully.

They finished their tea and went to the ball room for the party was about to start. Once the door was closed, they heard a sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned around to find out it was Nicole and Mylene. The duo smiled at the two ladies, they smiled back and the four of them went to the ball room.

Before they reach it; Nicole pulled Alice aside and dragged her to the living room. She let go of her and looked at the confused young woman with sad eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you," Nicole started with a shaky voice that got Alice worried a bit.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" the red head asked.

"I am afraid my journey with this family had come to an end. This shall be the last night I would spend here," she said, a few tears in her eyes.

"Why? You and Shun are going to announce your engagement tonight, wh-" Alice was cut off by Nicole.

"No, _you _and Shun are going to announce your engagement," Nicole corrected. Alice was dumfounded.

"What are you talking about? Shun and I! We are not together," Alice said, doubtfully.

"Not yet, but he's planning to propose to you now. He wants you Alice, not me. He loves you, not me," Nicole said, a tear sliding down her cheek. Alice used the sofa's arm for support, but her legs gave away and she fell on the sofa with a shocked expression written all over her face.

"I don't know who had told you, but he's wrong. He doesn't like me and even if he did, I don't like him," Alice said after recovering.

"Don't lie to yourself, who wouldn't like him? He's so perfect and amazing and I know you believe so. Besides, didn't you see yourself blushing when he's around? You do like him," Nicole said and put her head down.

Alice was hit by the realization of her feelings. Maybe, Nicole was right, after all, she did feel her cheeks warm up whenever she was around him. Her heart would beat rapidly as well and maybe it was why she was feeling this slight tense of jealousy inside her. But, was he really planning to propose to her? It would explain why he asked her if she was engaged, it made sense.

But even after all this; she still refused to believe that it was real. She tried to talk Nicole out of believing so, but failed.

"It doesn't matter now. Shun is a great man and his children are adorable, they deserve the best and if it was you, then I won't complain. Please be a good mother to them and a good wife to Shun," With that, Nicole left the room with a smile on her face. Alice sat with herself inside the room, thinking about it all.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Mylene, who was waiting outside the room, asked.

"Yes, you said it yourself. She is so sweet and caring, she will not allow my heart to get broken, just wait and see," Nicole said, Mylene smiled evilly admiring their evil plan being put into action.

* * *

Music filled the air of the mansion as the party started. The main room and the ball room were full of people with smiles on their faces. The waiters were moving gracefully between the guests, serving the drinks and appetizers. The party was just beginning and everyone was having a good time.

The seven stood next to their father with bored look on their faces. They were only standing there, smiling at the guests as they came to talk to their father.

One by one, they started slipping away from their father's attention. Ace and Mira started dancing together, Baron dragged both Marucho and Joe to the food table, and Julie spotted a 'hot' guy and went to ask him to dance with her. Runo stood beside her father as he was holding her hand and introducing her to one of his friends so she wasn't able to escape. She looked around the place trying to find Dan; she was starting to wonder if the brunette had come to the party.

She finally spotted him near one of the food tables. She turned to look at her hand which was put in her father's. If he wasn't her dad, she might have just pulled her hand free, but she wasn't able to do that. She sighed in defeat.

"Do you want to go and talk to Dan?" Shun asked her. She looked up at him and smiled. He let go of her hand and motioned her to go, she gave him a quick hug and moved towards Dan.

"Hey Dan," she said, happily. He turned to look at her and his jaw nearly fell to the ground for his girlfriend looked beautiful. She was wearing a light yellow dress that reached half of her thigh. The neckline was quite low as a white jewel rested in between her collar bones. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail, it was a style he never saw Runo does before. All in all, she looked beautiful.

"You l-look amazing," he said stuttering a bit. She blushed a light pink.

"Thank you," she said and stood next to him. Dan was searching among the food to find the most cloth-staining one; he found a cupcake with jam on top of it. He smiled and held it close to his white shirt.

"What are you doing?" Runo asked, giggling a little.

"Trying to get a stain on this thing so my mom would let me take it off," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Runo giggled more for she remembered he didn't like tuxes.

"Why? It looks good on you," she commented.

"Really? Ok, then," he said and put the cupcake back on the table. "Do you wanna dance?" he asked. Runo nodded and the two made their way to the dance floor.

Alice was walking in the room, with a glass of water in her hand. She smiled sweetly at the guests as she passed them. She didn't know why, but each time she looked at Nicole, she felt strange and slightly hurt for her. She looked at the people and how they were enjoying their time, she wished she could feel like them, but she had too much in her head that it started aching.

She walked through the crowd, trying to find the host of the party. She found him standing with a couple of people, chatting with them, a smile printed on his face. She sighed and walked closer to the trio.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but can I go up to my room to take a rest? I have a headache," she asked Shun.

"No!" he said quickly. Alice looked at him, confused. "I mean, you must stay, you will miss the party," he added.

"Yes, but…" she said.

"No buts. You are the guest of honor, you must stay," Shun said with a smile. Alice's heart started beating faster; what was meant by that? She quickly composed herself and nodded. She then went to the balcony to get some fresh air. The people Shun was talking to; thanked him and left to get a refill.

"When are you going to ask her?" Chan's voice spoke from behind Shun.

"When the time is right," Shun said, simply.

"And when will that be, next year?" she said. Shun looked at her.

"You are right, I should do it now and get it done with," he said, trying to summon every bit of confidence and courage. Chan smiled at him.

"Why are you still wearing your apron? It's a party Chan, go and dance with Joe while I go to see Alice," he said. Chan looked at herself and sighed, she had forgotten all about it. She gave Shun a thumps up and went upstairs to change.

* * *

"It's a beautiful night," Shun stated as he walked in the balcony. Alice looked at him and nodded, she felt a little uneasy.

"I…I wanted to talk to you, about tonight," he started.

"O-of course, I am all ears," she said.

"You know that tonight I am supposed to announce my engagement to the woman who will become my wife," he said, Alice nodded. "You know, sometimes one thinks he was doing something right, like he chose the right person, but it all turns out to be wrong," he added. Alice nodded once more, gulping every now and then.

"I didn't have much time to choose a second wife. The challenge wasn't only finding one I'll get along with, but the kids as well. So, Alice…" he looked at her straight in the eye, she tried to avoid his gaze, but it was hard.

"Nicole is a good woman, but…she doesn't have a way with kids, I don't think the seven liked her and for sure…she wasn't the one who entered m-my heart. Alice, that person was you," Shun said. Alice gasped.

"I-I…I really," she didn't know what to say, she was at the loss of words.

"You, and in this month you spent with us, managed to change everything. The seven loved you and you reconnected us and reminded me that I should be there for my children. We were blessed by having you in our household," Shun said and got the navy box out of his pocket. He knelt to the ground and opened the box, revealing the diamond ring in it. Alice's eyes grew wide, Nicole was right.

"I know it wasn't a long time we spent with one another and I know I would be asking you to leave all your past life and stay with us, but: Alice, will you marry me?" He said and the place grew silent for a while, afar from all the music playing inside the house.

Different emotions swirled and danced in her heart, her facial expressions showed this. That surge of happiness rushed through her body and her eyes were holding tears in them, just the way she should feel, and it felt so right. But, even though, she couldn't erase Nicole from her memory.

Her emotions settled on one and her heart stopped beating wildly. She looked down at Shun, who was still waiting for her answer.

"Shun, this time I spent here was probably the best in my life. I felt like I belonged here, but I do have a life back at my school with my students. I am sorry, but no matter how much I want to stay here, I must say no. Nicole is a wonderful lady and she will help, I'm sure she'll be great. I am really sorry, but I can't give away my life like that," she said, lying at some parts. Shun looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I should leave, I think I overstayed," Alice said and ran inside the mansion and up to her room, tears falling from her eyes, leaving Shun alone in the balcony. She quickly got her suitcase, opened it and started stuffing her clothes in it, still crying. She wiped her tears away and went down stairs to leave from the back door.

…

Nicole walked in the balcony and looked at Shun, who was standing up looking at the sky, with the box in his hand. She smiled to herself and came up to him. She looked at his face; he was sad and surprised at the same time.

"Is that our engagement ring?" she squealed happily and took the ring and placed it on her finger while Shun kept silent. "Shun, I love it. Now, come on, the diner is about to start," she said and dragged her 'fiancé' to the dinning room.

Everyone was in the huge dinning room, another two tables were put there so all the guests could sit down. Shun and Nicole sat in their places. Shun couldn't help but gaze at the empty chair next to him.

"So Shun, what is the big surprise you wanted to tell us about?" one of the guests spoke. The others agreed and nodded, wanting to know too. Shun said nothing, so Nicole stood up and decided to say it herself.

"We just wanted you to join us in our celebration, for Shun and I are engaged now. Also, you are all invited to our wedding next weekend," she said, cheerfully. The crowd started congratulating the couple for the happy news.

Alice was walking towards the main gates when she heard the cheers. She felt sad she wasn't going to see them again, but she knew it was for the best. She got her cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Ms. Doglass, I am coming back," she said with a shaky voice.

* * *

**I guess you all wanna kill me now, right? Sorry about that, but I had to put one final twist in the story. R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen next. **

**Bye for now =] **


	11. Secrets of the Past

**Hey guys? How are ya? Hope you are all good ;) I want to thank everyone who had reviewed my last chapter, thank you so much! You guys give me lots of support. **

**Very IMPT note: **Sadly this chapter will be the last one I update till July. My three months finals are here and I am no longer allowed to go online, so bear with me. I am so sorry to leave you here for a long time, but it's not something I can control. Wish me luck and pray for me, please. I need it. Thx for sticking with me guys, I would put chapter 12 up as soon as I finish stupid school *sigh* at least I would go to college afterwards so I don't have to worry about writing time anymore.

**I am sorry that the review replies will not be included in this chapter. I shall put them in the next one. I am sorry, but I barely have time to write the story now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven:  
****Secrets of the Past**

Alice stood in front of the gates of the school. The familiar creaking voice reached her ear as the guard opened the door for her. She flashed a smile in his direction and he nodded at her with a smile on his face; he was glad she was back for the school wasn't the same without her.

She walked to her room in silence, she only thought about the events of the month she spent with the Kazamis. She glanced at the classrooms as she passed them. She was back at the school; she will be with her students again. She belonged there, but it felt different. Maybe she got used to the life back at the mansion where she would take care of the seven, teach them and play with them. Sadly, those are things she wouldn't be able to do anymore.

She opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed. Before she could even unpack her stuff, there was a knock on her door. She asked the person to come in and so the door was opened. It was another teacher who worked there; she came inside the room and gave Alice a hug. When they parted, the young lady looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"Ms. Doglass, she wants you and from the looks of it, it's not a good thing," she told Alice. Alice looked at her with a faint smile on her face. At that time, it didn't matter if she would get fired, she already felt out of place even if she had just arrived.

She gave her friend a reassuring look and left the room to go to the principle's office.

She came to the door, took a deep breath and tried to get back to her cheery self, but failed. She pushed the door open after knocking and sat herself on one of the chairs. It reminded her of the time she was given the task to stay with the Kazamis. To Ms. Doglass, it was more of a punishment, a way to get rid of her teacher, but to Alice, it turned out to be the most wonderful experience she had in her whole life. She missed it.

The aged woman turned her chair to face Alice, who was deep in thought. Ms. Doglass cleared her throat to get Alice's attention. The said lady waked up from her thought and looked at the woman before her. A smile was crossing Ms. Doglass's face; she knew for sure Alice was fired by Mr. Kazami or Alice left herself out of the house for she couldn't take the children. She had a bit of doubt though for Alice had taken a lot of time to return, but she shook it off.

"So, Ms. Alice, why did they send you back?" Ms. Doglass asked with a huge grin on her face.

"They did not send me back…I-I came back myself," Alice answered, sadness in her voice.

"The kids were so much to handle?" Ms. Doglass taunted, but Alice ignored her remark.

"No, it's not like that. They are amazing and fun. I enjoyed every second I spent there, but…they are going to get a new mother. I am not needed anymore," she said, keeping few tears from escaping her eyes. Ms. Doglass looked shocked; she didn't utter a single word afterwards.

"If you would excuse me, I want to return to my room. I am really tired. Do you need something else?" Alice asked and stood up. The old woman shook her head and turned her face away, she was angry her plan didn't work. Alice nodded and left the office to go to her room.

When she returned to her room, two more guests were waiting for her at the entrance. They were two of her students, Christopher and Emma. The little brown-headed girl was holding a bouquet of red roses and they both had a smile on their faces.

"Welcome back teacher!" they said in union and stretched the bouquet for her to take.

A true smile lit up Alice's face as she took the roses from the young kids. She opened the door and placed the roses in a vase and went back to give her students a hug. At that moment, she remembered the seven again and a few tears escaped her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"Thank you so much for those. I hope you were behaving well while I was gone," she said with a slight giggle, she knew it was impossible.

"Well…let's say your replacement was sent to the hospital after having an 'accident'. It was hard to get along with him, he was so annoying," Emma answered. Alice sighed with a smile.

"That doesn't matter anymore, you are back! And you will stay with us, right?" Chris added. Alice nodded and that wave of unhappiness washed over her heart. Her smile disappeared and her face was one with a blank expression. She stood up and entered her room, muttered her sorry for the kids and closed the door behind her, leaving them puzzled.

She lent on the door and gazed at the ceiling of her room. _I wonder what they are doing now. I hope they are fine without me._

* * *

The seven sat in Runo's room, which seemed like a conference room to them by now. Their faces showed different emotions; sadness, rage and confusion. They searched within them for ages trying to know what they had done wrong; they blamed themselves for Alice leaving them without even saying goodbye.

The house seemed lifeless; they no longer enjoyed doing anything they used to do. Cooking was not the same without Alice starting a flower war. Swimming in the lake was not the same without Alice splashing water at them. Even, taking a walk in the garden wasn't the same anymore. To them, Alice made everything special; she filled the empty void they had after their mother's death. She was a mother to them like they were children to her, they loved her and she loved them. Or, at least she used to.

Chan opened the door to Runo's room and sat herself next to Joe, who was in another world as everybody else. She gave his hand a squeeze, he looked up at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. Runo was on her bed glancing at a photo of Alice and them. It was a day when she had taken them to the amusement park that was just opened. Among all of her siblings, Alice's disappearance affected her the most for she had a strong relationship with Alice, she would tell her everything and Alice would listen carefully to everything Runo says. Alice was gone for one day and she missed her already.

"It wasn't your fault. She left because Mr. Kazami proposed to her," Chan said, taking everybody by surprise. They all looked at her in disbelieve.

"She didn't agree and that's why she left," Chan said, putting her head down.

Runo recovered the news after awhile and suddenly, her heart was filled with joy instead of sadness. But, the moment lived short. Her expression was sadder than before. To her and the rest, it was a dream of there's for Alice to marry their father and become a true member of the family, to become their mother. She was happy her father was wishing for the same thing, she was happy that he, too, liked her. But, Alice didn't agree and all could Runo think is that Alice didn't want to be their mother. That she truly stayed with them to keep her job as she thought at first, that she didn't like them at all. She tried to shake it off, but it didn't work.

…

Shun sat alone in his office. From time to time, he would look at the flowers Alice had placed in the vase. He kept questioning himself about what he had done wrong, only to discover that everything he had done was wrong. He asked her to marry him and they only had known each other for a short time. They didn't spent time with one another to get to know each other and yet he was expecting her to agree. He was expecting her to leave her life behind because of a simple crush he felt.

He sat in his chair and sighed. It was like he was just dumped by a girl in high school. A girl he was crushing on. He smiled ironically to himself. He wasn't in high school anymore and his situation was more complicated than a teenage love, but still he was feeling that way.

He felt the urge to go to her school and ask her to come back with him, but that would have made things worse since she wasn't feeling the same. The end of the month was approaching and he was to marry at that day or he would loose his children. Right now, that was the only reason he was marrying Nicole for.

A knock on the door was heard. He stood up and opened the door to find seven pairs of eyes staring at him. He smiled and moved aside to let them in. They walked inside the small office. For a good minute or so, the place was quite, till the seven rushed and hugged their father tightly. Shun was taken aback by that and he nearly fell to the ground, but he managed to compose himself. He watched as his children started shedding tears, heavily.

"Now why are those tears falling down?" he asked in a comforting way.

"Because…Alice…she left us!" Julie managed to say between tears.

"Why did she have to leave, father?" Marucho asked in a teary tone.

"And the worst part: she didn't really like us, if she did then she would have said goodbye," Runo concluded. Shun laughed a bit. They looked at him, confusion written on their faces.

"I am as sad as you are. She is a special person and she had managed to touch our hearts. If there's one thing I am sure of, is that she loved you very much. She maybe hated to say goodbye, I am guessing it was too hard on her. I didn't want her to leave as well, but…she did and it's over. Now, wipe your tears away," Shun said and they followed his words.

"I know I am not gonna be part of this family soon, but I think you should ask her to come back, to stay here as a governor, even if she's not gonna be a mother. At least she would be here," Ace said. Mira gave him a hug and the others followed. They knew Ace's days in this house were counted.

"You would always be a part of the family," Shun said and put a hand on Ace's shoulder. "About what you said, I think it would be great if she agreed," Shun continued. The others nodded.

Runo grabbed the phone and gave it to her father and urged him to call the school now. Shun was unsure that he should call her now, but he wasn't given a room to argue so he surrendered. He dialed the number and waited, after a couple of rings, the phone was picked up.

"This is Ms. Doglass, the principle of the Sunset Boarding School. What can I do for you?" he heard the old lady speak.

"This is Mr. Kazami; I believe we had spoken before on the phone. I want-" he was interrupted by Ms. Doglass.

"I know, you would like another nanny. You don't have to worry, I will start the arrangements at once," she said.

"No, we don't need another nanny. We want Ms. Alice to come back, we truly miss her," he said, truthfully.

Ms. Doglass was enraged by this, not only Alice's words were proven to be true, but she was wanted again. She didn't believe how luck was always on that lady's side. Then, an idea popped in her mind. If they liked her, it meant she liked them as well. It meant that she can't wait to be back there. Ms. Doglass wasn't going to allow that, the more she ruins Alice's spirit, the faster she gets rid of her.

"I am sorry, but Ms. Alice made it clear that she doesn't want to come back. She asked me to tell you she would not return and she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore," she lied. Shun and the seven were dumbfounded.

"Umm…okay then, tell her we said hi, goodbye," Shun said and hung up. The seven were putting their heads down, feeling that Runo's feelings were true, but Shun didn't seem to believe so, it just didn't sound like something Alice would say, but he was too honorable to call an old lady like Ms. Doglass a liar. Besides, maybe it was how she truly felt after the whole situation.

* * *

Nicole sat in her room, alone. Not even Mylene was there. She put the glass of red wine she was holding on the bedside table and glanced at a photo of three teenage girls. It was hers, Mylene's and Elena's.

"It's a pity, old friend, for things to end up this way. Maybe, you should have listened to me in the first place," she told the picture as she remembered the last time she had seen her friend, Elena…

…

_The grand doors of the mansion were opened and a young lady in the age of twenty entered the mansion and was greeted by another young lady who seemed to be at her same age. _

_Another young lady with short blue hair joined the group and the three of them took a tour around the place. It was so huge for a family of two, consisting of Elena and Shun. _

_"Very nice, I see our plan is going perfectly," Nicole commented and Mylene nodded._

_The trio was working on their plan for sometime now. They were three young ladies who had to struggle to stay alive for their parents died at such a young age, except for Nicole. Her father was still alive, but he was highly debited. Mylene worked in the mansion and was able to over hear that the owner was searching for a wife. As soon as she brought the news to her two other friends, they started thinking of a way for one of them to become Shun's wife. _

_They finally settled on Elena for she was the most beautiful one among the group. She was uneasy at first, she felt it was a despiteful thing, but then she remembered she needed the money to cure her illness, so she agreed. _

_Mylene was able to convince Shun to meet up with Elena, soon enough, he fell for her. And one day, Shun asked her to marry him, declaring the success of their plan. One, he didn't know about. _

_"About that, I don't want to carry on with our plan," said Elena. Nicole looked at her, rage in her eyes. _

_"What do you mean by that? We have done a lot for you to get here!" she said, angrily. Elena looked away. _

_"Yes, but…it's just, I don't want to deceive him anymore," Elena said. _

_"What? You were supposed to find out his bank account password and then we would have been rich! But, it looks like you want the money to yourself! We are all in need you know!" Nicole said. Mylene left the room, not wanting to be part of the fight. _

_"No, it's not like that! I am in love with him!" Elena said. "I am carrying his child!" she continued, crying. Nicole softened a bit and gave her friend a hug. _

_"I can ask him for some money, he will give us I am sure," Elena suggested. Nicole shook her head._

_"Even so, it wouldn't be enough. I am debited and you need a very expensive cure. I understand your feelings, but you must listen to reason. You must do it," Nicole urged._

_"I am sorry, I won't," Elena said, seriousness in her tone. Nicole started laughing cruelly. _

_"You are fooling yourself, you need that cure or you would die. Are you saying you won't help yourself with his money?" she said. Elena looked down then back up and nodded. _

_"I would take that risk, I would never tell Shun about my disease. I will never defraud him, ever," Elena said. "But, my offer of help is still there," she added. Nicole slapped her on her left cheek. Hard. She then turned her back to her and left to the door, she stopped as she was going out._

_"You must know that from now on, we are not friends anymore. As long as you live, I wouldn't step in here again. You say you don't want to betray him. Look again, you betrayed us," she said._

_"No, I found the true path in life. If you insist on leading me to evil, then I don't really think we were ever friends," Elena said, touching her left cheek. Nicole ignored her and left. She never returned after that._

…

Nicole cut the photo in half and threw it in the pin. She picked up her drink and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I shall continue what you started," Nicole said and smirked.

* * *

Few more days passed and the day of the wedding was closer. The house was in chaos once again, to prepare everything. The ceremonies were going to be held in the garden, so the trees were being decorated and flowers were planted every where.

The girls were in their parent's room. Runo opened a huge wooden box, which was put under the bed. The three girls coughed because of the dust that filled the box.

They gazed at the contents of the box. There, ling inside, was a beautiful white dress. The girls picked it up and examined the design of the dress. It was a long dress, the neckline wasn't high nor low, it was average. It was tight, but once it reached the waist, it flowed perfectly. It had to straps on each of the sides.

The stared in awe. It was their mother's wedding dress. They had decided, since Nicole was going to be their new mother, that she wears their mother's wedding dress. She remembered how Alice used to say they should treat her as a family member. She had the figure for it and the dress was long so there wouldn't be any length problems. They saw it would be a good gesture to start a good relationship with her, since she was going to be around them for a long time now.

The door of the room was opened and Nicole entered the room. Wondering why she was asked to come here. She glanced at the young ladies before her in confusion.

"Ms. Heart. We would want you to have this," Runo said handing her the dress. Nicole looked at it, disgusted.

"Are you expecting me to wear _her_ dress. I wouldn't wear that wretched witch's dress even if it was the last on Earth!" She exclaimed.

Runo, Julie and Mira were taken aback by her reaction. Soon, anger filled their hearts.

"You have no right to speak of our mother like that!" Mira said.

"I don't know why we were even doing that. You don't deserve to be here!" Runo added.

"Who cares about your feelings? You are going to be sent to the Military School, you wouldn't be here," Nicole stated.

"What?" they exclaimed. "Dad will never agree to that!"

"A woman knows how to control a man," she stated, confidently.

"We will tell him about this," Runo threatened.

"Be my guest, he will not believe you," Nicole said and left the room, throwing the dress on the floor with tears of rage flowing down her cheek.

Runo, Mira and Julie didn't know what to do. Nicole was right; their father will never believe them for he sees the good side of Nicole, he won't believe there's another side to her. Their situation got a lot harder.

* * *

The wedding was two days away now. Nicole spent her time buying stuff for the wedding and the entire household was busy getting everything ready. Nicole wanted her wedding to be a buzz.

Shun sat in his office, but not alone this time. A young brunette boy stood in the room, talking to Shun.

"Dan, I want you to go to the school and give this wedding invitation to Alice. I might be able to talk to her then," he said and handed Dan the said card. Dan nodded.

"And there's your train ticket, I talked to your parents, so don't worry," Shun continued and handed Dan the ticket.

"But…why didn't you ask the mail man to do that?" Dan asked.

"He will not get it there in time, besides I need someone who can talk to her as well. Someone she might listen to," Shun answered. Dan looked at him with a puzzled look; Dan didn't know Alice that well. He wondered who Shun meant by this.

…

Outside the door, Runo was hearing the whole conversation. She was going down to the kitchen to get some food when she heard Dan's voice. The door of the office was opened and Dan came out. He was startled when he saw Runo standing in front of him, but before he could do or say anything, Runo covered his mouth and dragged him aside.

"You scared me! What were you doing?" Dan asked in a hushed tone as they stood in the kitchen.

"I heard the whole thing, I want to come with you," Runo insisted.

"No, NO WAY! Your Dad will kill me! Not going to happen," Dan protested.

"But, Dan, I need to talk to her, please," she said and gave him puppy dog eyes. It was her way of persuading him. He sighed.

"I will regret this," he said and Runo hugged him.

She then dragged him upstairs and made him wait in front of her room, while she gets ready, he got bored for she took a lot of time, and he wasn't the patient kind of guy. He felt the urge to leave her and go alone, but he knew she would never forgive him if he does.

"Girly or boyish, girls take long time putting on clothes!" he stated angrily. After two minutes or so, the door was reopened and Runo stood in the door way. She went to Julie's room and told her she was going.

"Come on now, let's go," Dan said. "We need to get there quickly and get you a ticket," Dan said.

"Why? You have two tickets," Runo stated, Dan looked at his hand and saw he had two tickets for real. Why would Mr. Kazami give him two tickets?

Runo got what her dad meant; she knew he wanted her to go too for he knew she was friends with Alice. Why didn't he just ask her to? But then, she noticed everyone would want to follow and that can't happen for they would be back only hours before the wedding. She smiled to herself.

…

Dan and she reached the train station. They gave their tickets to the collector and sat in their seats. Runo glanced at the train's clock, it was about eight pm. If they were lucky enough, the might reach the school at noon.

During the journey, Runo fell asleep on Dan's shoulder. Dan stared at her, she looked peaceful as she slept. He put an arm around her waist giving her more room to sleep. He, too, fell asleep after awhile. Tomorrow they would reach the school and try to talk to Alice.

* * *

**So how was the chapter? I know nothing much happened here, it was more of filler. Hope it wasn't too boring for you to read. Sorry about any mistakes you had to read, I didn't have the time to re-read the story. Please review and tell me how it was for the last time in three months. Please read the note if you missed it.**

**Very IMPT note: **Sadly this chapter will be the last one I update till July. My three months finals are here and I am no longer allowed to go online, so bear with me. I am so sorry to leave you here for a long time, but it's not something I can control. Wish me luck and pray for me, please. I need it. Thx for sticking with me guys, I would put chapter 12 up as soon as I finish stupid school *sigh* at least I would go to college afterwards so I don't have to worry about writing time anymore.


	12. come back to us!

**No more homework, no more books, no more teachers with dirty looks! **

**I am so happy! I finally finished my finals; wish me luck, will ya? I don't want to see another book or I might burn it or rip it to pieces! I am sure you guys wanna kill me, right? Well, hope the new chapter make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: **

**Come back to us!**

Since Alice returned to the school; her mood would change each day. At times, she would be the loving, fun teacher she was and at times…she would sit in her chair, lost in another world. Even when people spoke to her, she wasn't to answer.

And today was one of those times.

She sat in her chair inside the classroom. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, papers on her desk and math problems written on the black board, but she wasn't saying a word. She let a sigh out every now and then as the wind coming from the opened window was making the strands of her orange hair, fly.

Christopher and Emma looked at each other, concerned for their teacher. Most of the kids were enjoying having no class, but Chris was worried about the well-health of their beloved teacher.

She was different than any of the other teachers, she was the only who could they talk with freely. The only one who didn't build that wall between herself and her students. They never knew why, but they couldn't disobey her. And they were more than ok with it.

But since she returned from that house, she slightly changed. Not towards them, but towards herself. Her energy wasn't the same. She told them stories about the children back at that house and she even told them more about the father of that family. The two smart kids in her classroom, Emma and Chris, noticed the feelings she had for that man from her words, but they never said a thing.

"What's wrong? She was just fine the other day," Emma whispered in Chris's ear, who was sitting next to her.

"I know. We must do something," he whispered back and got a fake snake out of his desk. The two had a grin on their faces.

Chris slowly crawled on the floor, quietly, so Alice wouldn't notice, followed by Emma. When they were close enough to the desk, they threw the snake and jumped, screaming and yelling. But, their voices fainted after mere seconds. Alice didn't blink, not once. She sat there with that same look in her eyes.

"Come and take your snake, Christopher," she said and stood up from her chair, looking at the young kid in the eye. He surrendered and took the plastic toy with his hand.

"How about you guys go to play in the playground?" she said with a smile and the whole class was excited. Well, almost the whole class.

"But, you never gave us a break before we finish studying," Emma said.

"Well, today is different, I'll allow it this time," Alice said.

"No, it's not today that is different, but you are! You're not enjoying your time with us like you did before. We even stopped pulling pranks on people. Don't you like us any more? Did they really replace us?" Chris asked, tears in his eyes.

Alice lowered herself and engulfed the two in a tight hug.  
"Of course not. No one will ever take your place guys! It's just…I liked them too and I miss them dearly, just as I missed you when I was there," she said and gave each of her students a kiss on the forehead.

"Now go and play with your friends," she said and gave them a genuine smile. They smiled back and left the classroom and Alice went to her room to rest.

…

Chris and Emma walked to one of the teachers' rooms. They knocked lightly on the door and after a few seconds, they were given permission to enter.

The teacher looked up from her book to see the person who had entered, only to be surprised that it was a couple of Alice's students. She gave them a questioning look and they came closer to the chair she sat on.

"We want to talk to you about Ms. Alice, she…well, she isn't the same. We want to help her, we want you to talk to her," Emma said. The young lady let out a sigh, but before she could speak, Chris started talking.

"We know what's wrong! It's obvious; she wants to go back to that house. We love our teacher and we want her to stay with us, but if that's what she wants, then we'll be happy if she is. Please…you must talk to her," he begged. She looked at him in admiration.

"I'm glad you think this way Chris, but I did try to talk to her, I really did. But she wouldn't open to me. It's not I who can convince her, but I just know who can," she said in determination.

* * *

Shun stood, folding his arms in front of his chest. A cold glare downed on the six teens that stood in front of him. They were uneasy and some of them were gulping when Shun's glare reached them.

"So, are you going to tell me where your sister is or what?" he questioned again. The six started exchanging looks.

"What makes you think that we know, father?" Marucho asked.

"Because she is your sister and of course she had told you where she had gone. I'm so worried on her, just tell me," he answered. The six remained silent.

"Fine, don't speak. But, each one of you will be grounded for two weeks if no one talked," Shun threatened. The kids started groaning and finally Julie decided to speak for their sake, her father won't be so angry, now would he?

"Well, she-" Julie started, but Ace, who was next to her, put his hand on her mouth.

"I'm sure she's in the garden with Dan, she is not exactly happy, father and she needs someone to talk to," Ace said. His fathers glare disappeared as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Just go and get ready for the reception," he said and motioned them to get out of the room. They all went out, quickly, and closed the door of the office behind them.

Shun came closer to the mirror near the window and started fixing his tie, after a while of struggling with the fabric, he took it off and decided that he won't wear one. Then, a thought crossed his mind; he remembered the time when Alice fixed his tie when he was getting ready for the party. He sighed and looked out of the window. _Runo, I hope you'll be able to get her back. _

A knock on the door was heard and then it was opened. Chan walked inside the office, holding a tray in her hand. She put the tray down and handed a cup of tea to Shun, who took it from her hand and sipped some tea. He took a deep breath afterwards.

"I needed that," he stated and Chan chuckled a bit.

"So, you lied to them?" Chan asked, but it came out as a statement.

"I had to, they would have been mad at me if I didn't. I can't send them all to talk to her," Shun answered. Chan nodded. "But, hey, don't you dare tell Joe," Shun warned with a sharp look in his eyes.

"I won't," Chan said and walked outside the door.

Shun just wondered the reason why he was telling her everything.

He went back to stand in front of the window, he tried to tie his bowtie once more, but failed.

"It's hopeless!" he surrendered and took it off again.

A cold waft that entered from the window, made the papers on his desk fly. When he went to get them, a sound of something hitting the floor reached his ears. He turned around to find a picture frame on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. It was his wife's Elena's picture. He half smiled at it.

When he was about to return it to its place, he noticed the corner of a paper coming outside of the frame. He blinked in confusion and opened the back of the frame. He took the paper out, carefully, for it was a little old and he feared it would turn to dust the minute he touched it.

He opened the paper. There was a note written on the paper and at the bottom, the name and signature of his wife lied. He started reading the note; it was hard to distinguish the words at first, but after a while, he was able to read it.

_Dear Shun,_

_I wrote this note, to tell you something I wasn't able to say to you in person; I put it in my picture's frame. Hoping that you would find it some day. _

_I was not honest to you throughout the years of our marriage. In fact I was the opposite. My purpose of marrying you wasn't love at first; we were poor women, my friends and I. My friends, Mylene and Nicole, came up with a plan to get their, well our, hands on your money and that is the reason why I married you at first. _

_But, the more time I spent with you the more my love for you increased. And so I never wanted to go on with the plan and ended any communications I had with Nicole. I didn't do anything to Mylene for she was working there and I didn't want to take her job from her._

_I know that after reading this, you may hate me. But, I honestly never wanted to do it in the first place. To prove it to myself, I went as far as to not tell you about my sickness. That was until you found out yourself. _

_Please don't blame Mylene for what had happened. And, I hope you would find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_I write this as I lie in bed. I know that my days are counted. But, I am asking you to leave my memory behind and move on with your life for you deserve to marry the one your heart desires after me. I don't have anything left to say, but to repeat my apology. _

_You wife,_

_Elena._

Shun had mixed feelings within him as he read this. Somehow rage and hurt were mixed with confusion and care. He couldn't believe that Nicole was lying to him as well the whole time and that he was falling in her trap. He, also, felt betrayed by his late wife. Was he just too easy to manipulate with?

A decision was formed in his head, rash one as it may seem to others. But, to him, what he had to do was clear; Nicole had to leave! Maybe it would mean him to loose his children, but thinking a solution to that problem would be much easier.

He just noticed how complicated his life turned out to be.

* * *

Runo and Dan got out of the cap to find themselves in front of the huge building of the boarding school Alice works in. They paid the driver off and made their way to the entrance.

Through the bars of the gates, they could see young children playing with each other. They stared at the door for a while, trying to figure out just how to get in. A man soon approached them, dressed in a blue uniform. They recognized him as the guard.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked them.

"Well, we are looking for Ms. Alice, we have a letter for her," Dan answered.

"A letter, hn? Just give it to me and I shall deliver it," he said.

"No! We need to see her in person, please," Runo said. The guard left the gate and after a couple of minutes he came back with Ms. Doglass.

"Who are you and what do you want from Alice?" she questioned.

"My name is Runo and this is Dan. We want to talk to Alice," Runo said.

"And give her this letter," Dan added. Ms. Doglass snatched the paper out of Dan's hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" Runo and Dan said in union.

"I will give this to Alice, but you are not allowed to see her," she said with a smirk and disappeared inside the building.

"I think you should leave now, children," the guard said and went back to his cabin. Runo was really annoyed.

"Now what?" Dan asked Runo who was looking at the high walls fencing the school.

"Follow me," she said and grabbed his hand and started running.

The two teens kept running until they were far enough from the main entrance. Runo looked at Dan with a grin on her face and then looked at the wall. Dan quickly got what she had in mind.

"How are we going to get up there, Runo?" he asked as if he heard the craziest idea ever.

"Just let me climb on your hands and I'll jump and I could pull you up," Runo suggested. Dan let out a sigh of defeat and placed his right hand over his left and waited for Runo to climb over them and up the wall.

"Is this legal?" Dan asked as Runo now stepped on his shoulder and grabbed the top of the wall.

"Just take my hand!" she ordered as she extended her hand for him.

He slowly took her hand and used his legs to push himself up. But, when they reached the top, they lost their balance and fell on the ground with a thud. Runo fell on top of Dan, which softened the fall, that's for her.

"You should have thought about landing," Dan stated. His face was facing the floor so his words were not that clear, but Runo got what he meant. She got up and helped him up as well.

"Come on," Runo said and started running again as Dan did his best to keep up with her.

…

After a while of looking around, they managed to find an opened door. They walked inside to find themselves inside the teachers' dorm as the sign hanged on the wall said.

Each door had a name of a different teacher, so they kept looking for the one that had Alice's name on. They finished looking in the first, second and third floor. They nearly lost hope in finding her. But, when they were walking in the corridors of the fourth storey, they came across a door that had the name 'Alice Gehabich' printed on it.

Runo didn't wait and opened the door. Alice looked in the direction of the door. She was more than shocked to see Runo and Dan in her doorway.

The two ladies looked at each other in the eye. Tears started gathering in their eyes and then Runo ran in Alice's direction, hugging her with such force as tears started running freely down both of their faces. Dan came closer to the two with a smile on his face, happy that Runo finally found Alice. Alice looked at him and put an arm around his shoulders, engulfing him in a group hug, which put Dan in a very awkward position. After a good minute or two, they broke apart.

"Runo, how? When? Why? I am so happy you are here," Alice said, still not believing her eyes.

"Well, you left without a goodbye, so I wanted to come and talk to you," Runo said.

"I never wanted to go without saying goodbye, but I had to. If was ever to see you, I would have changed my mind," Alice said, and put her head down slightly.

"We all want you to come back. The house is not the same without you. Everyone is sad, especially when you said that you never wanted to see us again," Runo said. Alice raised her head and looked at Runo in confusion.

"I never said so; I would never say something like that! I wish I was still with you guys, I really do and if it was to me, I would have never left," Alice said.

"Then, why don't you come back?" Dan asked.

"It's complicated," Alice answered.

"We know about you and Dad. We want you back, even if you don't love him, you love us. And we need you," Runo said. Alice turned to face the window.

"No, Runo. I…I love…your father, and that's the problem. I was your nanny and I wasn't supposed to be something more and especially that Shun was already engaged," she explained.

"And what a great woman he was engaged to! She's a hypocrite! She lied to our father and to you. She's even planning to send us to the military school!" Runo half shouted at the mention of Nicole.

"Runo! It's not polite to say wrong things about other people. Don't come up with lies like that," Alice softly said, but her voice had a hint of shock that Runo would go that far.

"I am not lying! She acts to be a nice person in front of you, but she's a chameleon! You can't let us live with her, we can take it, but just if you were there," Runo said, crying once more. Alice came closer to her and wiped her tears away.

"I don't know if it's for real, but either way…I can't go back. I loved you like the children I never had and always wanted. I love your father as well, and I want him to be happy, really. Trust me, as long as he's with you, then you will just be fine, he loves you and he will never agree on anything that shall harm you," Alice said and gave Runo one last hug.

"You better go now or your father would be worried. Besides, you must make it to the reception," she said. Runo nodded, disappointedly. Before the two left, Dan turned to look at Alice.

"I just wanted to say that you are invited to the wedding tomorrow. I would have given you the invitation, but that old lady took it from me," Dan said and they both got out of the room closing the door behind.

Once they did, Alice collapsed on the floor. Downed with confusion and sadness. She just didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she was to believe Runo or not, and even if she did, she didn't know how to react then. She laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling, trying to get her thoughts straight, but to no appeal. She stayed like this until she heard a light knock on her door.

* * *

Shun got out of his office, still affected by the news he learned that afternoon. He walked inside the main room to find his children sitting there, dressed in fine clothes. They looked unhappy for sure as they sat there silently. Shun came closer and seated himself next to Joe and Julie on one of the couches.

"I have something to say and I think it would please you," he started, but before he could continue, Julie clutched onto his right arm and started sobbing softly.

"Please daddy, please don't marry that woman! We hate her!" she said between sobs.

"She is the living prove of mean step mothers," Marucho said.

"She doesn't like us and…and she even called our mother a witch," Mira added and the rest nodded their heads agreeing.

Shun hugged Julie who was next to him as a smiled crossed his features.  
"I was just about to inform you that I am not planning to go through with the wedding," he said taking everyone by surprise.

"But, then you would loose our custody!" stated Joe.

"He won't if he married Alice instead" Baron, being the one to talk without caring, said. An instant blush appeared on Shun's face.

"What? How did you? Who did? Chan!" he asked and then figured it out himself.

"You do like her, daddy?" Julie asked replacing the tears with a grin on her face. Shun turned a deeper shade of red.

"She would happen to be a wonderful step mother," Joe said giving it a thought.

"Just admit it, we all know it now," Mira teased.

"I hate you guys," Shun said and everyone started laughing. But he couldn't lie to himself for that was exactly what he had in mind.

As the group was still talking, the door of the mansion was opened. Dan and Runo entered the house with a gloomy expression on their faces. Everyone stood up and went towards Runo and Dan to ask them what was wrong. When they didn't see Alice with her, they understood. Alice didn't come back.

"She misses us all and she wants to come back, but she can't," she said disappointedly. The joy that once filled their faces was drained within seconds.

"What are we going to do, then?" Baron asked. No one answered.

"I will not go through with the wedding, I won't marry a woman you don't like," Shun stated, unsurely.

"You can't. You must marry her or everyone will be separated," Ace said. "I know that no one wants that, but this is the only way," Shun sighed, knowing Ace had a point.

"Don't worry; it'll be like she is never there. I won't let her get in between us. We'll stick together as a family," Shun said and they all shared a hug. _I guess not everything we wish for comes true, but I still hope to see you tomorrow._

After the hug they shared, they all went to the reception for it was eight o'clock. Not that they wanted to, but they simply had no choice.

* * *

**So how was the chapter? I know I know, it just made you wanna kill me even more XD still I hope you guys liked it.  
R&R**

**P.S: go to my profile and read 'my upcoming stories' section then go check out the pole I set there. Vote for which story should I write first?**


	13. With you no matter what

**Hey you guys! I want to apologize (again XD) for the late update. I had so many things to do and I wasn't able to write a lot, but here I am, right?**

**This chapter was supposed to be my last chapter, but this is, I think, the third last chapter. So three more chapters, including this one, to go^^ the story is about to end T_T Anyway, please enjoy.**

**I will dedicate the last three chapters to all of you who supported me while writing the story. **

Review replies:

**Colorfullife1993: **Thanks for reviewing and glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one.

**xXPhantomGirlXx93: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked the chapter.

**Lol: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked the chapter =] ya he likes her. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Akiko Suzuki: **Thx for reviewing, glad you liked it^^ ya, way too much in one chappie, lol. What are you ganna do with me? Yup, it was :( I just couldn't bring myself to bring her back :P but, I've got a feeling you'll like this chapter…we'll see.

**DXR and SXA for eva: **thx for reviewing and glad you liked the chap. Hope you like this one.

**Fluffy bunny: **okay, funny new name :Pglad you liked it, ya too many events. That's why the chaps are so long. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Helios: **Thx so much for the review, glad you did like it and I'm happy you enjoyed your time at Spain :)

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17: **Thx for reviewing. Yup I'm back and ready :D oww, you missed the story and not ME! :( Lol, just kidding :P well, something like that might happen, I mean I planned the last chapter over and over and I'm still thinking you know, so I might do it, who knows. At least either way we get to teach Nicole a lesson, lol.

**JazzGirl123:** Thx a lot for reviewing :) glad you liked it and sorry about the late update, hehe. Hope you like this one.

**MarshmellowsSleeping: **Thx for reviewing, glad you liked it :) well, actually it was funny, I thought about adding a little humor to the drama there. Well, you just have to read the story and see.

**Flippy17: **Thx for reviewing, glad you liked it. Yup, too many emotions in there, as usual, I decided to add a little humor so the story won't be a total drama :P hope you enjoy this one :)

**Starbright-708: **lol, seems everyone hates Nicole. Heck, even I do! Thx for reviewing and glad you liked it. Ya, it was sad :P what to do? I could not bring myself to get her back cause I was depressed at the moment with a huge writer's block in my system so…ya. Enjoy this chapter :)

**Cerulean Phaelenopsis Orchid: **Thx for reviewing and glad you liked it. Well, Dan isn't one of Shun's kids so he has nothing to do with it :P anyway, thx again and enjoy :)

**MemoriesAreMadeBlis: **Thx for reviewing and glad you liked it :D yup, I'm finishing it alright. Only couple more chapters to go…thx again and enjoy :D

**So…On with the story, now =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen:  
****With you no matter what**

Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying but failing to find a good position for her to sit in. She was finally able, after about fifteen minutes, to find a position she felt comfortable in, not completely but it was better than nothing. She leaned her back on the big window; she didn't quite care then if her light green dress was to get stained by the clearly uncleaned window. She sat on the red chair with her legs brought near her body as she held a book in her hand, trying to pass the long trip in reading it.

She never expected she would end up in a train that afternoon. Trains were never her choice when it came to travelling, but it was still the only way to reach the far places…and she wasn't to mind that if it meant visiting that place.

The train was rather slaw as she noted and it disturbed her a bit for she was quite anxious at that moment. She, at first, decided to look at the sights outside the window that was positioned to her right. She remembered seeing the same sights with Chan when she made her first visit to the Kazamis' estate. She, however, ended up getting bored and nearly fell asleep, so she got a book out of her hand bag and decided to read.

And there she was, sitting on the red old seat, which made a squeaking noise every time the train was to hit a rock that happened to be on the railway or when the train was to speed up when the driver ordered more coal to be put in the fire in order to shorten the one day trip.

In any other day, she was to surrender to her boredom and fall asleep, but that day wasn't one of them. She was far more enthusiastic than laying her head and sleep in the most bone cracking way possible, since the chairs were far from comfortable.

But, she was not annoyed by that. Not even by the fact that the fifty year old man that was seated in the chair opposite to her was snoring, loudly if she might have added. It was all going to be worth it…seeing them again was worth anything she could afford.

After a good couple of hours or so, she closed her book for she had finished reading the few remaining chapters of it. She reseated herself for what seemed the hundredth time that day. She put her legs on the floor and rested her back on the back of her chair and stretched her arms and sighed. She was sitting in the same position for quite a long time. The tips of her long dress touched the ground causing the redhead to lift the fabric of the dress further up.

Alice rested her elbow on the windowsill and returned to gaze to the outsides again. Her head was put on the balm of her hand, whenever the train was to hit a bump in the road, she would jump a bit and her chin would hit her hand. It was quite painful, but nevertheless, she would forget about it and continue to stare.

A smile lit up her face. Back at the beginning of that day, she would never have imagined she would change her mind, yet it happened. In an unexpected way that is…

…

_Alice sat on her bed, crying. Dan and Runo had just left and the blue haired girl left her in complete confusion. She was now between her urge to come back to the children and help them out and hurting Nicole's feelings whom Runo accused of lying. She really didn't know what to do and she felt her head was about to explode as so many thoughts rammed themselves up in her head. She wasn't even given a chance to think clearly._

_Whom she was to believe? At any other time, if the question was asked, she was to answer and simply, but not at that moment…she was too occupied to be even able to think about answering it. _

_Right in the middle of the chaos that invaded her head, yet another door knock was heard. She slowly raised her head from her pillow and looked in the direction of the door. Tears were still apparent in her face; she wiped them away and sat straight on her bed, debating within herself whether if she should open the door. It might be Dan and Runo trying to persuade her once more and was not in the mood for more confusion. The other option would be someone from the school wanting her to sign some papers or discus the upcoming graduation, which she didn't feel like doing then. _

_She sighed and decided it was better not to leave the knocker, who knocked once more when he hadn't heard any reply, wait. She got up from her bed and walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Once she saw who it was, she quickly moved out of the way to let the person in as the door was opened wider. _

_A tall, handsome man with dark brown hair and matching eyes was at her doorway. He was wearing a white shirt and brown pants and had a pen in his shirt's pocket. He was clearly in a hurry to get there as half of his shirt was put inside his pants and the other was left loose. He had a sheepish grin on his face as he walked in. He had noticed Alice's muffled snickers as she was trying not to laugh at his look by putting a hand on her mouth. A blush appeared on his face._

_Shortly after, Alice broke into laughter, but then the giggles slowly faded and were soon replaced by tears. The smile that appeared on the man's face was soon replaced by a frown, he was happy to see her laughing, but now…he was getting more worried. He slowly engulfed her in a hug and she was now sobbing in his chest. He was rather taller than her. _

_"Alice…please calm down, I don't like to see you cry…" He said as his fingers travelled between her orange locks. Alice looked up and remembering that, she quickly wiped her tears away._

_"I am sorry, Eric," Alice said and walked to her drawer, breaking their embrace, and took out a white and blue handkerchief and wiped her face. _

_"Alice…Go back to them," Eric said causing Alice to gasp. She turned around and looked at him, surprised at his sudden request. _

_"How did you…?" Alice asked and looked down. Eric smiled._

_"Well, I must say you've got loving students," he said. Alice then smiled as well and shook her head._

_"I should have known," Alice said. _

_"If he is getting married then…you must go and stop him," he said, half smiling at her. Alice looked at him, but then turned away. She didn't know what to say._

_"Alice, we were once together and I know you well. I heard what you said to his daughter, if you are feeling this way…then you must go back," Eric said. Alice was about to say something when another tow figures entered her room, Chris and Emma._

_"Alice…We love you, but if it will make you happy to go back to them, then…we will be happy too," Emma said, smiling at her teacher. _

_"Emma…I," _

_"Don't worry about us; we can take good care of ourselves. You've done so many things for us and now it's our turn," Chris said._

_Alice sat on her knees and opened her arms for the two kids to come to her. They did and the three of them hugged. Alice's tears, along with Chris's and Emma's fell down and the two kids were sobbing softly in her chest._

_"Not to break your moment or anything, but that woman…from what the girl said, she's not a good person," Eric said._

_"Maybe…but-" She was cut short by him._

_"You may be confused, but if the kids don't like her then she's not right for them anyway. Don't you think?" he added. Alice considered it for a while._

_It made sense if she thought about it this way. Runo and the others did lie at the beginning, but after they became friends, they were nothing but honest to her. She let her confusion and sorrow control her judgment and now the kids are facing the chance of getting a new mother they don't like. But Shun…he was fine with her around, but he did tell her he didn't see her as a rightful mother to his kids, or maybe it was just so she would say yes, maybe he just liked them both._

_All of a sudden, she was confused once again. _

_"He really likes you and you like him as well," Eric's deep voice made her look back up._

_"How did you…?" _

_"I told you Alice, I know you all too well," He said with a smile, "If any guy made you feel this way, then…I would be happy for you, even if it's not me," he continued. She looked at him and smiled._

_"I do like him and I love his children as well," Alice said. _

_"Then…what are you waiting for? You must go now if you wanna make it to the wedding," Eric said and Chris and Emma nodded._

_"We'll help you pack!" The two kids said in unison._

…

Alice smiled once more. It never occurred to her that her ex was going to be the one encouraging her to go. She could never thank him enough, her two students as well. She is going to miss them all.

She remembered how they helped her to pack and she remembered the look on Ms. Doglass's face when she entered her office, without knocking if she might add and snatched her wedding invitation and quit. She couldn't help but note the happiness Ms. Doglass felt. She sighed.

There was no way back now…

* * *

It was the wedding day and everyone in the Kazamis' mansion was in a hurry to get the final touches ready for the rather big wedding. There were decorations and flowers of every color were put on each table as the bride ordered.

The maids and butlers were running around the place, some holding trays of food and others with white ironed table cloth. Everyone was at hurry, except for the Kazamis themselves…

Runo leaned on the railing and looked at the lake before her, which was now the location of the grilled meat buffet. Chan was helping Joe fix his tie and Marucho and Baron were talking, but she wasn't able to hear their words. Ace and Mira were chatting with each other and Julie had run off to some place without saying where she was to go.

She sighed, to her family and her, this day wasn't happy at all. She felt like crying again as she remembered her conversation with Alice yesterday. She just couldn't understand what kind of lies Nicole told her so she would leave them and never come back.

She was the only woman they ever opened up to after their mother had died and yet she was taken away from them, it's like fate never wanted them to ever be happy, it took every important person they had in their lives.

A hand was put on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up at the owner of the hand; it was none other than her father, Shun. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"It'll be fine, I promise. We're into this together, as a family, right?" he said and Runo along with her siblings gave their father a hug. He sighed, "I must go now, I must greet our guests," he said and left the balcony they were standing in.

"Hey Runo, Baron and I were thinking about a few ways to sabotage the wedding. Would you like to hear them?" Marucho asked.

"I would love to bury her face in the mud! Who does she think herself to criticize my cooking?" Chan added, angrily and Joe stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's ok, Chan. We all know you are the best cook. Come on, smile, that angry face doesn't go with your beautiful dress," He said and Chan instantly blushed and smiled as she gave him a hug.

Chan was wearing a red Chinese-styled dress and her hair was put down and was flying whenever the wind blew. Joe liked it. He returned her hug and kissed her forehead and muttered a barely-audible 'I love you'. He wasn't the kind of guy that would go romantic in public after all.

"What a charmer…" Ace commented so only he and Mira could hear it.

"Ya," She said and sweat-dropped. Joe kept his relationship with Chan rather secretive, he never hugged or kissed her in front of them, there were only complements. This was the first time they had seen his soft side for her in public. It was a different Joe.

"It's ok, Marucho. We are not sabotaging this wedding; it's our only chance to stay with each other," she said in a disappointed low tone. Ace looked at her, concerned as did his other siblings.

"So, you are just giving up, Runo? That's not the Runo we know!" Julie said as she joined the group on the balcony. The seven people present there gazed at her. She felt uneasy and blushed.

They were not staring because of what she had said, but because of the guest that accompanied her. Next to Julie was guy with shoulder-length blonde hair, he had blue eyes and some freckles crossed his face. He was wearing a black tux, but the jacket was opened and the first button of the shirt was opened, revealing more of his neck. He looked cute if the girls might add.

"Umm, who is your guest, Julie?" Ace asked with this mischievous grin on her face. Julie flushed a deeper shade of red.

"That's Billy. We met at the party and I invited him and his family to the wedding," Julie said and all her siblings grinned.

"Hiya, nice to meet you all," Billy said as he took off his baseball cap and bowed.

"Oh, did I tell you he wants to be a baseball player in the future? That's so cool!" Julie said, more like squealed, and took hold of Billy's right hand. Billy blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Baron came closer to Julie and elbowed her right hand and had the same mischievous grin everyone else had, "Nice choice there, Julie," He said and she and Billy blushed.

"When did you start dating?" Mira said as she came closer to the two.

"After the party, I really liked my babe here," Billy said as he put a hand around her shoulders, making her more and more embarrassed.

"So that's where you were running off to, you went missing a lot those past two weeks and that was the reason. Good for you Julie!" Chan said and suddenly the whole conversation was diverted to Julie's new relationship.

"I am so happy for you Julie and you are right…we are not giving up that easily,"

The place fell quiet as they heard this voice. It was a feminine one, but one that was so familiar. They slowly turned their faces and looked at the owner of the voice. They all had shocked expressions once they saw her and quickly it turned into complete joy and happiness for there, and in front of them, stood Alice, holding a suitcase in her left hand.

They forgot everything and the seven, with Chan ran up to her and engulfed her into a bear hug, a big one that is while Ace, Joe and Billy stayed behind. Billy knew that this must be the nanny Julie had told him about.

The teens started crying while hugging Alice and soon Alice joined in.

"We missed you, a lot," Mira said what they all wanted to say.

"Me too, but, I am back now. I will never leave you again, I promise," Alice said and they all hugged her tighter.

"G-guys…I-I can't breathe!" Alice said and they quickly broke the hug then busted out laughing.

"OMG! You are back with us for good! You will marry dad and everything will be awesome again!" Said an enthusiastic Julie, only causing Alice to blush and stutter.

"Julie! You are embarrassing her!" Chan yelled at the silver haired girl.

"But it's true, that's why she came back, right Alice?" Julie said smiling at Alice from ear to ear.

"I-I…"

"Awesome! Let's go and tell dad you are here! He will stop the wedding immediately!" Julie said but was topped by Runo.

"No Julie. Not so easy for Nicole. She won't get away like this, we will take our revenge first," Runo said and Alice nodded, much to everyone's surprise.

"She wasn't such a good person, right Runo?" Alice asked. Runo shook her head, "Then, we'll do it. What do you have in mind?"

"Marucho, show me those plans you were talking about," was all she said and Marucho nodded.

* * *

**That ends this chappie :) To tell the truth, I was really happy of how the chapter turned out to be, I've been having writer's block for a long time now and it's finally out of my system^^ I'm sure you're happy as well too, lol. The last or the second last chapter will be up soon, I hope, haven't decided yet to end it there or add an epilogue, what do you guys think? Sorry about any mistakes, I didn't have the time to proofread XD**

**Make sure u tell me and R&R**

**Bye for now =]**

**Oh and I created a facebook group called 'Fanfiction Authors' If anyone wants to join to talk with other fanfiction authors from around the world on FB then he/she may send me a request and I'll add him/her :) :) My fb name is Ess Arar :) Hope you would join**


	14. One wedding, two brides

**Hey you guys! I want to apologize (again XD) for the late update. I had so many things to do and I wasn't able to write a lot, but here I am, right?**

**This ****chapter ****will ****be ****the ****last ****one ****and ****the ****second ****last ****one ****if ****you ****counted ****the ****epilogue. ****So ****two ****more ****chapters ****to ****go^^ ****the ****story ****is ****about ****to ****end ****T_T ****Anyway,****please ****enjoy.**

**I ****will ****dedicate ****this ****chapter ****to **animerules96 **A.k.A ****My ****BF ****and ****the ****person ****who ****made ****me ****update, ****lol ****XD ****:) ****so ****sorry ****for ****the ****late ****update ****:P**

**So…On with the story, now =)**

**Disclaimer:****I ****own ****nothing.**

**Chapter ****Fourteen:**

**One wedding, two brides.**

The Kazami girls stood cladded in their beautiful gowns on the right side of the Altair. Next to them were the guys, wearing neat tuxes. Dan came and joined the guys standing as Runo had informed him of what she had in mind for this day. What she had said only plastered a grin on his face, but he was happier for Runo than he was happy to get rid of Nicole as he didn't mingle with her much. However Billy and Marucho were missing as they were planning a 'special something' for the bride to be.

The music started and Alice couldn't help but notice how Shun's body tensed. She could hear him sigh afterwards as she was close to where he stood, but he never noticed. She sighed herself as she was tapping her foot, impatiently, waiting for Nicole to show up so they could get this over with. Chan put a hand on Alice's arm, as if asking her to relax and wait. Alice did as told and stood silently.

Four little girls, unknown to the family members, started walking down the long red carpet leading to the Altair. Each was carrying a basket full of red roses' petals and were scattering them on the floor. Another two followed, this time wearing pink and wear carrying flower-necklaces and were giving them to the people sitting on both sides of the carpet.

The ceremonial music started and other young girls followed as well, dressed in red, each holding a long candle with a ribbon wrapped around it. They walked in steady and neat steps. Then came Nicole, dressed in a white gown, it had two straps and was form-fitting as a slit went down from half of her right thigh till the end of the gown. Her veil was transparent but massively long, as it needed yet another two girls to hold it.

The Kazami kids and household couldn't help but sigh and slap their foreheads at the exaggeration of the 'bride'.

As she nearly reached the Altair, Joe lifted the carpet slightly with the tip of his shoe. That caused the young girls holding the candles to trip and the candles flew from their hands and fell on the amazed bride. The bottom of her dress caught on fire and she desperately moved around herself to try and put the fire off as she started screaming for help.

The seven laughed at the scene but Alice got slightly worried about Nicole, she never knew the children were planning to go that far. Shun, and instead of helping her as he was supposed to do, stifled a laugh or two as he helped the young girls off the floor.

Mylene shortly arrived with a big piece of cloth in her hands and put it on the bottom of Nicole's dress with much struggle and the flames died out.

The stifled giggles of the crowd could reach Nicole's ears. She glanced in the direction of the seven and gave them a death glare in which Runo glared back. Shun came up to her and took her hand. He cleared his throat.

"Now, now, Nicole, umm, let's start," He said and the both of them walked to the Altair together. They stood there and the priest greeted the audience and explained why they were gathered today and so on. Shun just wanted the priest to cut his long speech short but didn't say a word.

Alice grabbed a cupcake from the food's table behind her and was about to throw it when Julie grabbed her hand. Alice started at the silver haired girl, confused.

"Please, Alice! Don't you see any movies? You must wait for the right moment," Julie said and Alice sighed, knowing exactly what moment Julie meant.

"Isn't just a waste of time? We should begin," Alice said. The other girls shook their heads agreeing with Julie.

"It's romantic," Chan said with a dreamy sigh and Alice laughed nervously.

Shun has stopped listening to the priest a long time ago and was dying in his place. His ears caught the voices of the girls to his right; he turned his head to see what was going on, as he felt it was more interesting than his own marriage. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Alice standing next to the girls. Alice chose that moment to look at the Altair and found Shun staring at her and their eyes were locked as a smile lit up both of their faces.

"Mr. Kazami? Please, what's your answer?" The priest asked for what seemed like the tenth time, snapping Shun out of his little doze off. Shun looked at the guy, not exactly knowing what question he meant.

"Of course it's "I do", it's our wedding!" Nicole barged in and answered with a tone that scared the priest a little.

"Umm…sure. So, do you Nicole Hea-" Nicole interrupted the guy.

"Yes, yes, I do! Why do you think I am wearing the dress?" She said. The priest was about to announce them husband and wife and order them to wear the rings, but Nicole decided it was time for her to take the lead.

Nicole took the rings from the ring carrier and put hers in her left hand and made Shun ear his own ring, he looked at her weirdly, but he was kinda relieved things were speeding up.

"No we are husband and wife," she said with a satisfying smile.

"Oh…okay," The priest, who was trying to comprehend what had happened, said. "If anyone has anything to say as in why those two shouldn't be married, may him speak now or forever hold his peace," he said the phrase all too fast so the bride won't interrupt him.

Shun was about to say something, but Alice's voice stopped him as he heard her say, "I do," he turned to look in her direction and was hit by a cream-filled cupcake right in the face.

Alice covered her mouth in shock as she was aiming for Nicole. She quickly re-composed herself and cleared her throat. "This marriage shouldn't take place," she said in a confident tone. The whole crowd there looked at her, weirdly.

"How dare you come her and try and sabotage my wedding!" Nicole said and was quickly hit by a cupcake.

"Cause you Nicole have no right to be a Kazami," Alice said and smiled at the kids next to her.

Shun wiped his face with his hand and looked at Alice. "Is that so? Then I can only say one thing…FOOD FIGHT!" He screamed his last word as he grabbed a piece of cake and threw it in Alice's direction, but Alice dogged and the cake hit Joe.

Joe then grabbed and cupcake and threw it randomly and it hit the mayor! The mayor stood with an upset look on his face, but he, too, soon grabbed a plastic cup of juice and threw it at his companion, who threw a pie right on his face. Soon, everyone joined into the mess, except for the priest who chose to hide and Nicole who was ragging with anger. Many kinda of food were hitting her and she decided to fight back with yelling.

"You little bastards! How could you do that! IT IS MY WEDDING!" She screamed and was met by a bee hive flying in her direction. She shrieked as the bee hive broke next to her legs and she was soon attacked by many bees.

Billy and Marucho laughed at the scene, happy that their surprise was put into action. Billy thought it was a little overboard, but then again that's what Julie wanted and he was ready to do anything for her.

In the middle of the mess, Alice was trying to avoid the flying food and was looking for a place to hide. She ducked a bit and was walking towards the exit of the garden. That was until she bummed into someone. She looked up and found Shun standing in front of her. She got up and stared at him and instantly began to laugh. His face was still covered in cream.

He looked at her and pouted, slightly annoyed she was laughing at him, but happy that she was there and that he was hearing her laugh. Alice stopped laughing and shot him an apologetic look, then took her handkerchief out of her hidden pocket and started wiping his face. As she was doing that he kept staring at her, she looked so innocent and so beautiful. God, he was lucky she was back! But then it hit him, why did she come back?

"Why did you come back? Not that I don't want you here, but…why did you change your mind," He asked. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"Let's just say that many voices told me that I am needed here," she said and smiled, giving him the answer in riddles. He didn't question any further, but smiled.

"whose idea was this?" He asked as he looked around him and at the chaos. That caused Alice to laugh again.

"Well, it was a group brain- storming," she said and continued to giggle. But she was made silent by a cupcake thrown in her face. Alice wiped her face and looked at Shun who had a cool look on his face.

"That was a payback for your cupcake," he said. She shook her head and began to laugh.

The scene was interrupted by Nicole who was in a mess, which was the least that could be said about her condition. She looked at Shun and Alice angrily and they could swear she was fuming. Soon the Kazamis joined the scene as well as Mylene who stood next to Nicole.

"You are the worst group of children I have ever met! And now I just saw from where exactly they took the attitude from! Their parents! I hope you are happy Shun, I don't know how Elena exactly liked you!" She said in an angry tone.

"She must have been a bigger loser than I thought she would be," Mylene added. This angered Shun.

"You have no right to talk about my family like this; I want both of you out of my house right now! And Mylene this is clearly saying you are fired!" Shun said and the two ladies were guided outside of the house by a couple of guards.

Shun then turned to Alice and was now looking at her in the eye. He held her hands in his, still staring in the depths of her orbs. Alice couldn't help but blush as she waited for him to speak.

"Alice, I know you said no the last time I had asked you. But now that you are back and that I am with no bride left for my wedding, I ask you, here and now and in front of everyone else, will you marry me Alice Gehabich," Shun asked, shocking the crowd, who stopped throwing food at each other when Shun began to speak. They really didn't know what the deal of the woman standing before them was.

All eyed Alice closely as they waited for her answer, which made her more uncomfortable. She was feeling more pressure being put on her and her throat went dry, that was until Runo spoke.

"Alice! Just say yes already!" Runo said, making everyone laugh including Shun and Alice. Alice nodded her head in Runo's direction and relooked at Shun.

"Shun Kazami, I accept," She said and the whole crowd applauded with joy.

Shun smiled, full-heartedly, and looked at Alice who had the same smile on her face as the two were accepting the congratulations.

"So, shall we begin the wedding?" Shun asked. Alice nodded and everyone applauded again, happy they were finally going to see an actual wedding.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" A high pitched voice erupted making everyone look in the direction of the silver haired girl who was the cause of this noise. They eyed her, questioningly.

"Well, not with those clothes you're not," She said and everyone dropped on the floor. It wasn't the most important thing in their minds right now.

"What?" Julie questioned but waited for no answer as she dragged Alice inside the house. Runo, Mira and Chan followed and the girls disappeared inside the mansion, but now before Julie said, "Guys, you know what to do," before entering.

The guys sighed but pulled their father inside the house too with Shun asking about what they were planning and Dan and Billy feeling sorry for both Alice and Shun.

The group of people invited to the wedding couldn't find anything else to do, but wait in their seats till they know what exactly was going on.

Everyone form the mayor, priest to the family and friends, waited patiently in their seat. The sun wasn't that hot and there were many clouds in the sky so they really didn't mind at first, but now it was getting very boring.

As the crowd was just to run out of patience, Shun emerged from the doors in a new tux; one that wasn't covered in frosty. He apologized for the long time he took to get ready but he complained about his kids not allowing him to go out with anything and the crowd laughed.

Shun took his place in the Altair and waited silently by the priest.

Multiple gasps soon were heard. Shun turned to find it was Alice who had drawn all the attention and he himself let out a gasp of amazement as he gazed at the beauty before him.

Alice was wearing a white dress; the one Elena wore the day he was married to her. As the thought of Elena crossed his mind, he quickly shook his head. It was finally time for him to move on.

Alice walked and stood next to him with some wild yellow wild flowers in her hands. Her hair was clean, radiant and curled. Shun had to note that Julie did a wonderful job with getting her ready. The priest retold his long speech again but this time Shun really didn't mind since he wasn't listening, his heart and mind were with Alice who couldn't have blushed harder.

"Do you Shun Kazami take Alice Gehabich to be your wedded wife," The priest asked.

"I do," Shun answered and smiled.

"And do you Alice Gehabich take Shun Kazami to be your wedded husband,"

"I do," She said and smiled.

"With the power given to me, I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

Shun leaned in and so did Alice and they both kissed among the applause of the crowd. The seven smiled and clapped as well, cheering on the new couple. Runo and Mira high fived happy that they brought the two together, they were glad Alice got to be their new mother.

"And to say we were trying to get rid of you," Runo joked as she gave Alice a hug.

"Welcome in the family!" Joe said and the seven gave their new mother a hug.

"Ace," Shun said which caught the attention of the mint haired boy. "To not break the family up, I would be very happy if you agreed to stay with us after you turn eighteen, there's no need for you to leave the house, you will still have your place with us, what do you say?"

"Really? I would be really happy!" Ace said and Mira instantly gave him a hug as she was happy he was to stay with them. Shun smirked.

"But don't you think I will stop watching you two," He said. Ace and Mira blushed. "That goes for you two," Shun added addressing Dan and Billy who scratched the back of their heads and laughed nervously.

"Wonderful choice of a wife, Shun. I am sure you will live happily together," The mayor said as he approached the happy couple.

"Thank you, sir," Shun said and the two shook hands.

"How about we take a photo together? Shall we?" The mayor said and signaled a photographer to take their photo.

The family gathered itself quickly and everyone chose a pose. Shun held Alice's hand and kissed it lightly and the photo was taken. It was simply a day they would never forget.

**So ****that's the ****end of the ****story ****guys ****:) ****lame ****ending ****XD ****lol. ****Hope ****you ****liked ****it. ****All ****of ****my ****wonderful ****reviewers ****will ****receive ****a ****thank ****you ****in ****the ****epilogue ****next ****chappie ****:) ****Thx ****all ****for ****your ****support, ****you ****rock ****guys!^^**

**Oh and I created a facebook group called 'Fanfiction Authors' If anyone wants to join to talk with other fanfiction authors from around the world on FB then he/she may send me a request and I'll add him/her :) :) My fb name is Ess Arar :) Hope you would join**


End file.
